When We Were in High School
by NutellaUnicorn
Summary: This story stars our favorit guardian characters! WOOOOOO! In this story they are HUMAN! They face High School troubles such as: LOVE PROM DRIVING DRINKING FRIENDSHIP RIVALRY AND SO MUCH MORE! Pairings: Miru Ranchi and RhysuKusu! Other minor pairs. READ IT LIKE IT LOVE IT! ENJOY!
1. When We Were Little: RanxDaichi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything besides the plot of the story.**_

**Hi! NutellaUnicorn here! **

**So I'm starting a brand new story! I'm writing it on my own this time. This is a prequel to the story. The story is called _When We Were in High School.(but you already knew that cause you can see the tittle)_ It's about the Guardian Charas, EXCEPT THEY'RE_ HUMAN! _I'm writing two other prequel chapters similar to this but on the other characters. This one is about Ran and Daichi. ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Normal Pov~**

Three little girls walked to the playground. They recently moved to town. The eldest sister was Hinamori Ran, she was 7 years old. She had her pink hair up in a ponytail and had on a visor. She was wearing a pink cheerleading dress and sneakers. She had three other sisters. Miki, Su, and Dia. Miki was 6. She had on a pair of blue shorts and a matching hoodie. She had short, blue hair which she wore in a hat. Su was 5. She had blonde hair and was wearing a little green dress. Dia was not with them, she was only 2 years old so she stayed at home.

They went to the neighborhood park in hopes to make some new friends. When they got to the playground they saw a group of 7 children playing. They saw 2 children who looked like brother and sister. Both had long purple hair, the boy wore his hair down while the girl had her's up in a ponytail. The boy had on a beanie, jeans, and a t-shirt. The girl was wearing a light purple kimono with a pattern of flowers. There were also two other girls. One had blonde, curly hair and was wearing a white dress. The other had short, purple hair and wore a red dress. There was a boy with short, light purple hair sitting next to a boy with green hair and glasses. Lastly was a boy with short, light green hair. He wore a pair of white shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and sneakers. He also had on a yellow headband. He was the first to notice the three girls. He ran over and turned to them.

"Would you girls like to be friends with us?" He asked.

"Sure! I'm Hinamori Ran! This is my sister Su and my sister Miki." Ran said to the boy.

"Cool! I'm Souma Daichi! I'm seven!" Daichi said smiling.

"Me too!"

"Cool! Hey guys come meet my new friends!" Daichi said waving to the other kids. They all came over to great them.

"Hi! I'm Fujisaki Rhythm!" The boy with long purple hair said. "She may look like me but this is my older sis Temari." He said pointing to the girl in the kimono.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Fujisaki Temari, I am seven years old." Temari said with a bow.

"I'm Iru and this is my little sister Eru." The girl with the red dress said.

"I am Eru and I am the angel of Love!" The little girl in the white dress said. Iru kicked her.

"I already said who you were!"

"I am Sanjo Musashi, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The boy with glasses said as he bowed.

"And I am Hotori Kiseki! I don't make friends with commoners, you are my servants." The little boy with purple hair shouted.

"Well I'm Ran! These are my sisters Su and Miki." Ran said with a smile.

"Hello~desu" Su said.

"Hey." Miki said bored.

"Do you guys want to play tag with us?" Rhythm asked.

"I don't want to, I'm going to go sit over there." Miki said pointing to a tree. She walked over and sat down underneath it. She never really liked tag.

"I'll play!" Ran said. She loved sports, especially when it envolved running.

"Brother I shall sit out, I do not wish to dirty my kimono." Temari said.

"You're sooooo boring sis!" Rhythm whined. "Who else wants to play?"

"We do!" Iru and Eru said.

"I do not play games with commoners." Kiseki said as he went over and sat down next to Temari.

"I want to play~desu!" Su said jumping up and down.

"I will play as well." Musashi said.

"Count me in!" Daichi said.

"Okay let's start! Your it!" Rhythm said tagging Daichi. Everyone quickly ran away from him. He started chasing after them. He started running after Iru. As she was running she bumped into Eru. They both fell and were tagged.

"You're out!" Daichi exclaimed. Iru grumbled and kicked her sister.

"Why'd you do that Eru!" She shouted. They both got up and walked over to Kiseki and Temari, or the 'out-zone'.

Daichi was already running off and chasing someone else. He started chasing after Rhythm but lost track of him. He quickly turned around and chased Musashi. He caught up to him and tagged him.

"Got you!"

"A samurai always accepts defeat graciously." He said as Su ran past them. Daichi turned to chase her. He was gaining on Su when she tripped and scrapped her knee. Musashi went up too Su and helped her off the field. He ran over to them, tagged her, and kept running. He found Rhythm and started chasing him. He tagged him.

"You lose."

"Not cool bro." Rhythm said in defeat.

"I win!" Daichi said jumping up and down.

"Nuh-uh!" Ran said running past him. He smiled and ran after her. He kept chasing her around the play ground. Every time he got close to her she started to run a little faster. He kept chasing her for a long time. Everyone watched them run. Daichi was surprised, no one could beat him in tag. He started to laugh, he was having so much fun. Ran started laughing too, she never had to try this hard before. They both started to get a little tired, but neither would give up. Daichi started to get close to her. He reached his arm out to tag her. She saw him and started going faster, but so did he. He ran as fast as he could, right before he gave up he was just barley able to tag her. They both fell on the floor laughing.

"I...got you!" Daichi said panting.

"You..are..fast." Ran said trying to catch her breath. They both sat up and started laughing. "You're fun to play with! Let's be best friends! Okay?"

"Friends forever! Pinky promise!" Daichi said sticking out his pinky.

"Pinky promise!" Ran said as she curled her pinky around his, sealing the deal.

* * *

**~4 years later~**

It was the first day of school and Ran just entered 6th grade. She was now able to try out for the sports teams. She sat in the class eagerly waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the day. Try-outs would be after school and she couldn't wait. She looked to her left and saw her friend Daichi. He sat next to her in every class. He was chewing on his pencil as he stared down the clock. Ran started to giggle. He turned to look at her.

"What?" He whispered. His words were mumbled since the pencil was still in his mouth. This only made her laugh harder. The teacher turned around and glared at her. She immediately fell silent.

"I just thought it was funny how you were having a staring match with the clock." She said trying not to laugh again. "And you still have your pencil in your mouth."

He took the pencil out embarrassed. "Oh yeah, thanks. And I wasn't having a staring match with the clock."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just hoping if I stared at it hard enough time would go faster. I want school to end so I can go to try-outs." He said smiling.

"I know! I'm excited too, I can hardly sit still." Ran said matching his smile.

"You two in the back! Stop disrupting class or I'll-" The teacher was cut off by the sound of the bell. Everyone quickly got up and left the class room. "I haven't dismissed you yet!" The teacher shouted, but everyone already left.

"See you in try outs!" Daichi shouted running to his locker.

"See you!" Ran shouted running in the opposite direction to her locker. Ran quickly put away her things before grabbing her gym bag. She ran to the girls locker room and changed. She put her uniform into her locker and ran out on to the field. Today were the try-outs for the track team. Ran spotted Daichi and ran over to him.

"Ready for try-outs?" She asked him.

"Yup!" He said with a goofy grin. Before they could say anything else the coach came over.

"Hello everybody I'm coach Kaito. We will start out with a few warm up laps around the field. Then I will time each of you on the 50m dash. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Only the best runners will make it on to the team. Let's start warming up! Five laps around the field!"

A few groans were heard, but none from Ran or Daichi. They were the first two to start running laps and the first to finish. Once everyone finished they gathered on the field again.

"Now I will time your 50m dash. You will run around the track once. When you pass me I will record your time. When that's done I will announce who made it on the team. Only the four best times will make it. Head to the start!" Everyone ran to the start of the track. It went around the field in a loop and ended where it began.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Daichi and Ran took off immediately. They ran as fast as they could. They were tied for the lead, they didn't even bother to check if anyone else was catching up. They were neck and neck, a close race. Daichi managed to get ahead of her and finished before her by a few seconds. They sat down and caught their breath while the others finished. Once everyone finished Coach Kaito blew his whistle.

"Ok! Now that everyone is done I will announce who made it on the team. The new team members are: Hinamori, Souma, Katane, and Atine. The rest of you will just have to try again next year." Everybody left but Ran, Daichi, and two other boys. "Congrats to you four. Especially you Hinamori, you're the first girl to make it on the first try. But you'll have to continue to work hard in order to rank number one!"

"I will! I will try hard to beat the other teams!" Ran said jumping up and down.

"Well not only that, even though you all are one the same team you are still competing against one another."

"What do you mean?" One of the boys asked.

"Well there is MVP an all. The title of top runner is always up for grabs. Currently it's Souma who know holds the title, based off his run just now." Coach Kaito said. "He beat her by a few second _and_ beat the previous top runner's time."

Daichi smiled. "Guess I beat you Ran!"

"You got lucky! Let's see how long you can hold that title before I steal it from you!" Ran said pointing a finger at him.

"You're on!" Daichi said pointing back at her. They never competed before, at least not in serious competitions. This was the start of a new rivalry between the friends that would last through out the years.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was short but this is just some background on the two characters. The other prologues are about Rhythm and KusuKusu, and Yoru and Miki. Tell me what you think! Rate/review/flame/follow/idea/hope/dream/cookie/etc!**


	2. When We Were Little: MikixYoru

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything besides the plot of this story.**_

**HEY HEY HEY! Here is another prequel from _When We Were in High School!_ This one features Miki and Yoru. Since you probably read the first chapter/prequel and don't want to have to read the descriptions _all over _again, I'll start from the last place we saw Miki.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Do you guys want to play tag with us?" Rhythm asked._

_"I don't want to, I'm going to go sit over there." Miki said pointing to a tree. She walked over and sat down underneath it. She never really liked tag._

* * *

**~Normal Pov~**

Miki left her sisters and the other kids and went over to the tree. She sat down and watched as they started running around. She took the sketch pad she had brought with her and placed it on her lap. She took a pencil out from behind her ear and started to draw. As she drew her friends she heard a voice.

"Whatcha doin'~nya?" A mysterious voice asked. It came from up in the tree. Miki looked up to see a little boy about her age. He was sitting on a branch in the tree. He had yellow eyes and messy blue hair. He wore a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"I'm drawing." Miki said turning back to her sketch pad. The boy jumped down from the tree and sat next to her.

"What're you drawing~nya?" He asked looking at her sketch pad.

"Them." She said pointing to her friends.

"Cool! I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru by the way~nya." Yoru said with a smile.

"I'm Hinamori Miki." Miki said without looking away from her drawing.

"Are those your sisters~nya?" Yoru asked pointing to Su and Ran.

"Yup."

"I have sisters too~nya. Iru and Eru~nya."

"Cool. What's up with the nya thing?" Miki asked finally looking up.

"It's supposed to be like a cat~nya. Everyone tells me that I'm like a cat~nya." Yoru said smiling.

"It's kinda weird." Miki said.

"Really~nya? Most people says it's cute~nya." Yoru said scratching his head.

"That's probably because the adults think it's cute and your little."

"I guess~nya. How come you aren't playing with them over there~nya?" Yoru asked.

"I don't really like playing tag. I like being on my own better. Some people think I'm weird."

"People think I'm weird too~nya! You wanna be on our own together~nya?"

"Okay!" Miki said smiling. She was happy, she never made a friend on her own. She was always friends with Ran or Su's friends.

"Friends Forever~nya!"

"Friends Forever!"

* * *

**~4 years later~**

Yoru quickly ran to school. He had slept in and now he was running late. Plus it was the first day of school. As he was approaching the gates he saw his best friend waiting for him.

"MIKI~nya! Wait up~nya!" Yoru said running up to her. She turned around and smiling, showing a mouth full of braces. She run up to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey Yoru! I haven't seen you since..._forever!_" Miki said laughing at her disheveled friend.

"I know~nya. Haven't seen you since summer started~nya." Yoru said smiling.

"Yoru why do you still do the nya thing?" Miki asked.

"What do you mean~nya?"

"It's funny and all but were 5th graders now. Next year we'll be in _6th grade!_ Imagine it, middle school." Miki said.

"I know, sounds weird~nya. Seems like I just me you at the playground~nya." Yoru said scratching the back of his head. They walked don the hallway to class. Luckily like all the years before, they were in the same class.

"Yoru! Can you please try to stop the nya thing? For me?" Miki begged. She found it cute, but they weren't little kids anymore.

"Ok, I guess~n-I mean I guess." Yoru said trying not to say nya. It was going to be a hard thing to do, it became a habit. But he would try, since Miki asked him. They arrived at the class room and looked around. None of their other friends were in their class.

"Oh, Hello I'm Hinata-Sensei." A tall women, the teacher, said as Miki and Yoru walked in. "You can sit wherever you like." She turned back to the board and finished writing down the lesson plan. Miki and Yoru exchanged a glance then shrugged.

Yoru sat at the back of the class next to Miki. They always sat in the back together. They often got made fun of, people called them weird, or loners. They didn't care at all, they had always been like this, best friends taking on the rest of the world. Yoru was dozing off when a note landed on his desk. He looked at it and then at Miki. She was still looking at the board, she pointed to the note and motioned with her hand. He picked up the note and read it.

_Yoru, _

_Meet at our usual lunch spot after school._  
_I need to tell you something in private._

_- Miki_

As Yoru read the note he thought to himself. 'What could she want to tell me? And in private too.' His eyes widened a bit. 'Could it be a confession?' The more he thought about it the more it seemed possible. Yoru smiled to himeself and quickly wrote a reply.

_Ok, see you after school!_

Yoru tossed back the note. Miki read it and smiled. She secretly pulled out her sketch book and started doodling. She always did this when she was bored. Yoru sat back in his chair as he waited for class to end. He finally decided to do it. If Miki confessed than he would as well. He's wanted to tell her for a long time now but didn't know how to do it, so he took this as a sign.

Miki continued doodling in her sketch book. But she wasn't drawing, she was writing. She never, ever used her sketch book for anything besides drawing, but this was an exception. She was writing a letter, a love letter. She was planning what to say.

_Yoru, _

_I wanted to tell you this for a while._

_You are my best friend, I'm glad I met you._

_It's always just been you and me, and I always liked it that way._

_I love hanging out with you, and what I wanted to say was,_

_I really like you, I hope you feel the same_

Miki looked at the note a little longer. She was never one for mushy love stuff. But she also didn't want to just straight out say 'I like you, date me?' She checked a few things and then smiled. She would tell him exactly this after school. She started doodling pictures of cats and hearts all over the note.

The bell rang and school was over. Miki tore out the note, folded it up, and put it in her sweatshirt pocket. She got up and waved bye to Yoru before heading to her locker. She quickly got her things and ran to their lunch spot. It was just past the field in a grove of trees. No one went there for lunch since they would rather sit in the cafeteria or in class with their friends. She ran to the spot and sat against a tree. She took the note out again and started to read it. Yoru came running up to her. She quickly stood up and hid the note behind her back.

"Hey Miki~nya. Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that. What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked smiling. He couldn't help but be a little hopeful.

"Oh that. Well, Yoru...I've wanted to sa-" Miki was quickly cut off by a girl in their class.

"Tsukiyomi-Kun!" The girl said running up. She had short black hair and green eyes.

"Yes?" Yoru said urgently. He really wanted to hear what Miki had to say. Miki got a little pissed and glared at the girl, which she didn't notice.

"Well, I really like you, so I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not really looking for a girlfriend, and there's someone else I like." Yoru said apologetically.

'Oh...he likes someone.' Miki thought sadly. She crumpled the note behind her as she tried to hold back tears.

"Okay then. Bye." The girl said as she left. Yoru turned back to Miki with a smile.

"So what were you saying?" Yoru asked. Miki gave him a fake smile.

"Oh, right. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to my house; Su's making cookies." Yoru smile faltered a bit.

"Oh...sure."

"Ok, be right there. Meet you at the school gates."

"Okay." Yoru said. He turned around and started walking away. 'So it wasn't a confession. I would've sounded so stupid.' Yoru said mentally smacking himself. He sighed and waited for Miki at the gates.

Miki looked at the crumpled up note in her hands. She smoothed it out and re-read it. Small tears fell onto the paper. "I guess it was just stupid to try after all." She said wiping away her tears. She folded the note again and put it into her sketch book. She walked to the gates and tried her best to smile.

"Ready to go, Yoru?"

"Ya." He said smiling back. Neither could see the sadness in each others eyes as they walked together, so close yet so far.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you thought! Please leave a rate/review/comment/flame/cookie/idea/wish/dream/etc! And check out my other story _The Guardians in High School!_ BAI BAI!**


	3. When We Were Little: RhythmxKusuKusu

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything besides the plot of this story.**_

**Hey! This is the last prequel before the actual story! YAY! So this one is about Rhythm and KusuKusu. It's a little different from the rest. But I hope you still like it! ****Once again I don't think you would want the descriptions all over again so I'm going to start it from when they already started playing tag. ****ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Normal Pov~**

The little girl watched the other kids as they played tag, specifically the purple-haired boy. She believed they called him Rhythm. She watched from behind the tree as he ran away from his green haired friend. The little girl had long blode hair and orange eyes. She wore a red and white poka-dot dress. She was to shy to go up and say hi, though she really wanted to play with them. She was about to go ask when a tall women came up to her. She had short blond hair and dark eyes. She wore a business suit and glasses.

"KusuKusu! What are you doing here? What did I tell you about running of on your own?" The large women scolded her.

"I'm sorry mommy. I saw the other kids playing, and I wanted to play too." The little girl said looking down.

"Well don't go off on your own! Who knows what could have happened!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's time to go. If you can't behave then you can't stay here." The women said grabbing her hand.

"But Mo-"

"No buts." The women said cutting off her daughter. "Those kids are unsupervised. That's extremely dangerous, what if one of them gets hurt?" She said pulling her daughter away from the playground. The little girl looked back at the other kids having fun. She sighed as her mom dragged her farther and farther away.

Later that day she was able to sneak away and go back to the playground. It wasn't right by her house so all she had to do was walk down the street. When she got back to the playground all the children had left. She missed her chance, she felt the tears well up in her eyes as she walked away. As she was walking she bumped into the purple haired boy from before. She stumbled back and fell.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" He said helping her up.

"Ya, I'm sorry." KusuKusu said wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked.

"It's nothing."

"Well don't cry. Here have this! I found it somewhere." He said holding up something. It was a small bracelet with two charms on it, a star and a tear drop.

"Thank you! It's very pretty." She said putting it on.

"I'm Fujisaki Rhythm! I like sports!" Rhythm said smiling.

"I'm Mashiro KusuKusu! I like making people laugh!" She said smiling back at him.

"Are you funny? Can you tell me a joke?" Rhythm asked.

She stretched out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue "Funny Face!" Rhythm started laughing.

"You're funny!" He said. "You should make more people laugh." KusuKusu smiled. No one ever said she was funny before.

"I will! I promise!" Before they could continue talking KusuKusu's mother came running up to them. She grabbed KusuKusu's hand and pulled her away.

"What did I say about running off! And it's getting late too!" She said dragging her away.

"Bye!" KusuKusu said as she waved at the boy.

"Bye!" He said waving back.

"Don't talk to strangers! I don't want you talking to that boy!" Her mother said as they reached her house.

"Okay, sorry." KusuKusu said sadly, just when she had finally made a friend.

* * *

**~4 years later~**

KusuKusu was walking home from school. She had to run fast in order to get home on time, her mother was strict on rules. She stopped by the library to check out some gag mangas but lost track off time. As she was running her necklace flew against her chest. Since the bracelet got to small she put the charms she got from the boy onto a necklace. She never saw the boy since then, but she always remembered his words and her promise.

As she was running she passed by a school. She always passed it on her way home. She wanted to go to this school. It was closer to home, and a lot better than her current school. She had to wear a uniform and there were so many rules. As she ran by the gates she crashed in to someone. Her bag fell on the ground and all the books fell out. She rubbed her head as she looked up to see what she hit. On the pavement across from her was a tall boy with long purple hair. He had on a jeans, a blue vest and, a white t-shirt. He wore a beanie on his head and a pair of sneakers. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry dude, I didn't see ya there." He stretched out a hand and pulled her up.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been running so fast." KusuKusu said. She turned to her bag and started picking up her books. He went over and picked up a book.

"Is this a gag manga?" He asked looking at the book. KusuKusu blushed embarrassed and snatched the book away.

"Ya, thanks." She mumbled.

"Oh hey, I'm Rhythm by the way." Rhythm said. KusuKusu looked at him. 'That name sounds familiar.' She looked at the boy and tried to remember, but she couldn't think of anything.

"I'm KusuKusu."

"So you like comedy?"

"Ya, why?" This conversation seemed familiar to her. Rhythm looked at her and spotted the charms on the necklace.

"Hey wait! I know you!" He said pointing to the necklace. "I gave that to you right? You did that funny face thing." KusuKusu stared and him confused before it finally hit her.

"Oh ya! At the park! We talked before my mom came and got me." KusuKusu said, they started laughing. She suddenly got a shocked look on her face.

"What's up?" Rhythm asked noticing her expression.

"I have to get home! Bye Rhythm-kun! Maybe I'll see you when I walk home tomorrow!" She said as she ran to her her house.

"Sound cool! See ya later!" He said waving back.

When KusuKusu got to her house her mom was waiting for her at the door.

"You're late." She said tapping her watch.

"I'm sorry! It's only 10 minutes and I was just running late from the library and I bumped into someone and-" KusuKusu said babbling.

"That's enough!" Her mom said cutting her off. "I give you the freedom to walk home by yourself and you come late! And then you tell me it's because you were talking to strangers again!"

"I'm sorry I di-"

"I don't want to hear it. From now on you will no longer walk home, I will pick you up from school instead." With that she left to go make dinner.

"No!" But it was too late, her mom wouldn't listen. KusuKusu ran to her room and shut the door. She didn't know when she would see Rhythm again. He was her first friend, her first crush.

* * *

**So there you have it! The 3 chapter prequel to _When We Were in High School!_ I hope you liked it. The first chapter will be out soon! Please rate/review/flame/comment/idea/wish/stress/pie/etc!**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 1: The First Day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything besides this story plot.**_

_**HEEEEEEEY PEOPLE! This is the first official chapter of When We Were in High School! Staring: THE CHARAS!**_

_**Basic info:**_

_**Ages/grades:**_

_**The Seniors - Ran, Daichi, Temari (17) Kiseki (18)**_

_**The Juniors - Rhythm, KusuKusu, Miki (16) Il, Yoru (17)**_

_**The Sophomores - Su, El, Musashi, Pepe (15)**_

_**7th grade - Dia (12)**_

_**If you haven't I sugest you read the prequels, it might make the story a little less confusing. But it doesn't really matter.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**~Normal Pov~**

_Once Upon A Time,_

_In a small kingdom full of boys and girls lived a special person. She had a special talent for art, her hair blue as the sea. She was the princess of the kingdom, loved by all. But she had no king and therefore could not take the title of queen. She never wanted to marry, unless it was for love. She had yet to find that special person. But one day she meet a boy, a prince from a far away kingdom...but it was too far away and..._

"UGH! This is so stupid!" Miki ripped the paper out of her notebook and tore it up. She groaned and slammed her head down onto her desk causing her beret to go a bit lopsided. In the seat next to her was Yoru, her best friend and long time crush. He looked at her and started laughing.

"What is so funny?!" She growled looking over at her friend and fixing her hat.

"Nothing...just..." He said in between laughs. "It's just funny watching you struggle." He said as he calmed down.

"It's this stupid fairy tale project! First day of school and they're already loading us with work!" Miki said. It was true. Today was the first day of high school. She and Yoru had just become juniors. They sat in the back of first period english as they worked on the project they were just assigned. Rhythm, who was also in their class, sat a few seats in front off them. He was sleeping as usual since he was up all night. The teachers never seemed to notice, or they didn't care.

"Yoru," Miki asked.

"Ya?" Yoru said looking over at her.

"What have you written so far?" Yoru threw his notebook onto her desk and she started reading.

_Long ago there was a girl who was trapped by an evil person. A dude saw her and fell in love. He killed the evil person with a flame thrower and they lived happy ever after. The end._

Miki stared at the notebook. She kept staring when she looked over at Yoru. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"What?" Yoru asked. She didn't move at all. "What?" He said a little louder. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Wow! This is a story a 1st grader would write!" She said laughing. Yoru sighed and took the notebook away from her.

"At least I have something written." He said. She kept laughing. He gave her a playful glare before laughing himself.

"Ugh, your story made me hungry." Miki said as she flopped onto her desk.

"Did you not eat breakfast or something?" Yoru asked.

"No I did. I just want more food is all."

"Now I'm hungry! I can't stop thinking about fish!" He said placing his head on the desk. "I can't survive until lunch."

"Me neither." They groaned as they waited for lunch. The bell rang signaling next period. Miki got up and turned to Yoru. "What do you have next?"

"Math with Kaname-sensei. You?" Yoru asked looking at his schedule.

"Same. I think Rhythm's in it too." Miki said looking at there still sleeping friend.

"Should I wake him up?" Yoru said smirking.

"Nope! It's my turn." Miki said with an evil smile. She walked over to his desk and leaned in really close to his ear. She took in a deep breath.

"RRRRRRYYYYYYYYY-CCCCHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNN!" She screamed. Rhythm woke up startled and fell out of his chair.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR MIKI!" He shouted covering his ears.

"I wanted to wake you up." She said smiling innocently. Yoru was on the floor laughing.

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me Ry-chan years ago?" Rhythm said cringing at the name. A long time ago when he was ten he accidentally pissed off Temari and she made him go to school dressed as a girl. He had to wear a skirt and everything. People teased him and gave him the nickname Rymi or Ry-chan.

"It's still funny though." Miki helped Rhythm up. He went over kicked Yoru, who was still laughing.

"OW! What did I do?" Yoru asked getting up.

"You let her wake me up." Rhythm said.

"Would you rather have had me do it then?" Yoru said chuckling.

"I would prefer if neither of you did it!" Rhythm said as they walked out of the classroom. "Both of you are equally evil." He said cringing.

"Well you shouldn't stay up all night partying. Then you wouldn't sleep in class and we wouldn't wake you up." Miki said.

"Class is so boring, I bet he would sleep anyway." Yoru said as they entered math. Mr. Kaname was known for being the best teacher. He always let you sit wherever and work with whoever. Miki and Yoru went over to the table in the back. Each table was a group of four, so Rhythm sat across from them. As they sat down all the girls started gossiping.

Half the girls in their grade were obsesive fan-girls. Rhythm was a notorious play-boy and a huge flirt. He flirted with every single girl, except his friends, and would go out with practically anyone who asked him. Yoru was known as the 'heart throbbing heart breaker.' Every girl would fall for him, if they weren't already in _love_ with Rhythm, and would ask him out. He always rejected them and has never dated a girl. Miki wasn't too popular with the girls. They all despised her for hanging out with the two hottest guys in the grade. The only girl in her grade that liked her was her best friend Iru. She was Yoru's sister so Miki saw her a lot. They were pretty similar and instantly became friends.

Yoru sighed and sat back in his chair as he attempted to tune out the gossip in the class. He found the fan girls annoying. He also hated it when ever some douche-bag mentioned Miki. Though Miki wasn't popular among the girls she was a hit around the guys. Yoru hated hearing the other dudes in his class talking about her.

"Dudes look! You can practically see the outline of Hinamori's bra through her shirt." One guy whispered to his friends.

'Why do they have to say such perverted shit about her, it's annoying.' He thought as he heard the guys talking about her. You know high school boys, they can be pretty...well as Yoru put it, perverted.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Rhythm, who was actually awake for class, scanned the room for any cute girls. A few caught his eye but nothing to interesting.

"Welcome to Algebra 2. I am your teacher Kaname-sensei. I assume you have found a seat you like. This will be your seating plan for the rest of the school year. Since it is the first day we will start with review. Let's go ove-" The door to the classroom suddenly slammed open. A flustered blonde came crashing into the class.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYI'MLATEIWASWALKINGTOSCHOOLTHEN IGOTLOSTANDWHENIGOTHEREFIRST PERIODALREADYSTARTEDANDICOUL DN'TFINDMYCLASSANDTHEN-" The girl said out of breath. Kaname-sensei put a hand up to silence her.

"It's fine. You are the new transfer student, yes?" Kaname-sensei said once he had silenced her. "The only seat left is in the back. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure!" She straightened up and flashed the class a smile. "Hi! I'm Mashiro KusuKusu! I just transfered here and I love comedy!" She smiled again and all the boys started to whisper.

'She's an interesting one.' Rhythm thought smirking. Yoru saw him smirk and started laughing.

"Come on, don't tell me you're going after the new girl?" Miki said.

"I have to agree dude." Yoru said.

"Come on bro, cut me some slack." Rhythm said.

"Why don't you just stand down for once?" Miki asked.

"Ya, and anyway Akia Rei is a much better choice." Yoru said smirking.

"You have a point dude." Rhythm said smirking.

"You two are idiots. Why am I still friends with you?" Miki said rolling her eyes.

"Cause ya love us." Yoru said with a goofy grin. By now KusuKusu had reached the table. She put her bag down and sat down next to Rhythm.

"Hey!" She said flashing them a smile.

"Yo, you're KusuKusu right, pretty name. I'm Fujisaki Rhythm. But you can just call me Rhythm." Rhythm said giving her the Fujisaki smirk™

"Ignore that idiot. I'm Miki and this is Yoru, he's also an idiot." Miki said motioning at Yoru.

"Your so mean Miki!" Yoru whined pouting.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I see that you are taking with your classmates. I assume it is about the problem on the board, would you happen to know the answer?" Kaname-sensei said pointing to the board. Yoru stared at it for a while.

"Uhhhh...42?" Yoru said questionably. The entire class started laughing.

"I told you he was an idiot." Miki said laughing. Little did they notice KusuKusu wasn't laughing.

"At least she's nice enough not to laugh." Yoru said as he hid his face in his hands.

"I'm not laughing because it wasn't funny. I only laugh when something's funny." KusuKusu said seriously.

"Oh come one man, you got to admit it was pretty hilarious." Rhythm said.

"How dare you say that was funny! That is an insult to comedy!" KusuKusu said with flames in her eyes.

"Woah, chill out." Rhythm said raining his hands to surrender.

"Then take back what you said!" She said turning to him.

"Ok ok, sorry I insulted comedy." Rhythm said sweat dropping.

"Thank you." She said returning to normal. Miki and Yoru sweat dropped. Miki caught a gleam from around KusuKusu's neck.

"Is that a necklace?" Miki asked pointing to the sparkle.

"Oh yeah." KusuKusu said pulling out the necklace. It was a silver chain with two charms on it. One was a star, the other a teardrop.

'Where have I seen that before?' Rhythm tried to think of something but eventually gave up. "It's cute! Suits you well." Rhythm said winking. A faint tint of pink showed on KusuKusu's cheeks.

"T-Thanks!" KusuKusu stuttered.

'Damn, he moves fast.' Yoru thought.

"Where'd you get it?" Miki asked ignoring Rhythm's flirting

"I don't remember." Miki sweat dropped. "But I remember someone important gave it to me. His kind words are what lead me to follow my dream of comedy." She fiddled with the charm a bit as she blushed.

"Oooo, so it's a _he!"_ Miki said smirking. "How romantic, a lost love who will one day return," Miki started over-dramatically.

"And he'll whisk me away to a far away place." KusuKusu said in the same sarcastic tone.

"And you'll live happily," Miki continued

"Ever."

"After!" They both said. They did a dramatic sigh and then burst out laughing.

'Hey I could use this for the english project!' Miki thought.

"I don't get girls." Yoru said sweat dropping.

"Me neither." Rhythm agreed.

* * *

**~Time Skip: Lunch~**

"Hey KusuKusu you wanna come eat with me and my friends?" Rhythm asked smirking at KusuKusu.

"Sure! I love meeting new people!" KusuKusu said smiling.

Rhythm and KusuKusu entered the cafeteria. Sitting at a large table in the back was Ran, Daichi, Temari, Eru, Iru, Su, Yoru, and Miki. Usually they all would eat together. Sometimes Yoru and Miki would eat alone which they always did when they were young, or maybe Iru would join them. Rhythm would sometimes sit with the girl he was chasing after that week, or Ran and Daichi would be doing extra training. But today all of them were present, it was the first day of school after all. Rhythm and KusuKusu went over and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys, This is Mashiro KusuKusu. She's in my math and science." Rhythm said pointing to KusuKusu.

"Hi!" KusuKusu said smiling.

"Brother, it is only the first day of school." Temari said shaking her head.

"Come on be nice." Rhythm whined.

"Oh yes, were have my manners gone. My name is Fujisaki Temari. It is a pleasure to meet you." Temari said bowing her head.

"I'm Iru, and this is my lame sis Eru." Iru said snickering.

"Big sis is so mean." Eru whined.

"Oh, and those two are my sisters." Yoru said pointing to Iru and Eru.

"You already know me and Yoru, but these are my sisters Ran and Su." Miki said motioning to Su, who was next to Eru, and Ran, who was next to Daichi.

"I'm Daichi. I'm bro's with Rhythm and Yoru. My rival and best friend is Ran." Daichi said flipping his hair. His hair used to be spiky but grew out a bit so now it was floppy and covered a bit of his eye.

"Though I don't know if you can say rival. You know since I'm way better than you at _everything_." Ran said smirking.

"Is that so?" Daichi asked turning to her.

"Well I am star of the track team." Ran saod challenge in her eyes.

"Not for long." Daichi said, his eyes full of determination.

"I see that you two are about to have 'the face-off' as my brother calls it." Temari said.

"Sis, it's just called a face-off." Rhythm said face palming.

"What are they going to do?" KusuKusu asked confused.

"Since it's lunch they're probably going to have an eating competition." Miki said.

"I'll be referee!" Iru shouted. "RULES! You will each get a bowl of the cafeteria ramen! Whoever finishes the entire thing first wins! Got it?"

"Yup!" Ran and Daichi said. Su went and got two bowls of ramen and set them down in front of the pair.

"Ready!" Iru said. Ran and Daichi broke apart their chopsticks. "Set!" They held their chopsticks over the bowl in the starting position. "EAT BITCHES!" With that they started eating. KusuKusu watched in awe, this never happened at her old school. The rules were way to strict. It was a close match but Ran won in the end.

"Hell Ya! Who da man!" Ran shouted victoriously.

"You got lucky." Daichi said in defeat. "Well see who's better than who at track today." Daichi said regaining his determination.

"We'll see." Ran said flames in her eyes.

"Do they ever stop." Yoru said sweat dropping.

"I think it's nice." Su said eating her bento. A girl with brown pigtails came bouncing up to Su. She wore a yellow pacifier on a string around her neck.

"Hello Pepe-chan!" Eru said waving at her friend.

"Hi! I was wondering if you and Su-chan wanted to come sit with me and Snoppe?" Pepe asked Eru.

"Isn't Snoppe the snowboarder?" Ran asked.

"Ya, you beat her in that competition last year." Miki said.

"She wouldn't have won if I were there." Daichi said.

"I do believe that it was an all girls competition, so you would not have been allowed to compete." Temari said.

"So..is that a yes?" Pepe asked Su.

"Sure, can Musashi-koi sit with us too?" Su asked.

"KOI!" Everyone shouted, except KusuKusu, Eru and, Pepe.

"Yes, we finally started dating." Su said happily.

"He can sit with us, just come on!" Pepe said whining. Eru and Su got up, they didn't want Pepe to throw a fit. Su went over to Musashi, who just got out of the lunch line, and brought him to the table with Pepe.

"Wow. Little Su's growin' up fast." Rhythm said.

"I know, she's sitting with her own friends now." Ran said.

"Plus she's the first of us to start dating." Miki said.

"I've dated before." Rhythm said.

"You don't count dude." Daichi said.

"Hey, since Su and Eru got to go off on their own, can me and Yoru go too." Miki asked.

"Sure, you guys _were_ always the loner type." Ran said teasingly as she sighing.

"Yup! Loners away!" Yoru said hopping out of his seat. Miki grabbed her stuff and got up too.

"Bitch don't leave me!" Iru said.

"Sorry Devil, see ya later." Miki said leaving with Yoru.

"Get yo ass back here!" Iru screamed, but they had already left.

* * *

**~Behind the school in a little forest area: Miki Pov~**

I was running away with Yoru but lost track of him when we got to this place. We would come here sometimes for lunch. I kept looking around for him.

"YORU!" I said calling his name. I kept calling his name and walking around the trees when he replied.

"Polo!" Yoru said from behind me. I turned around to yell at him for running ahead. But when I turned around I came face to face with him. He was hanging upside down from a tree right in front of me. Our faces were so close our noses were touching. I felt my face go hot and I stumbled backwards causing me to fall. I dropped my sketchbook and looked up at Yoru.

"W-WHY D-DID YOU D-DO THAT! YOU S-SCARED ME!" I stuttered. Damn I need to stop blushing. He got off the branch and helped me up.

"Sorry _scaredy-cat."_ Yoru said chuckling.

"Please, your the only cat around here." I said rolling my eyes.

"It was funny though. Hey something fell out of your sketchbook." He said pointing to a piece of paper. It was folded up, it looked old and was a little crumpled with some water marks. I knew exactly what it was. Before Yoru could grab it I snatched it up.

"What is it?" Yoru asked trying to grab it from me. I quickly pulled it out of reach.

"It's nothing."

"Let me see it. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on." He whined.

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Pleeeeeaaase."

"I SAID NO!" I screamed frustrated.

"Jeez alright, PMS much." Yoru said chuckling.

"I will kill you." I muttered. But before I could say anything else, or kill him, the lunch bell rang.

"I'll look forward to it. See ya later Miki." Yoru said winking. He turned and ran back to class.

"PERVERT!" I shouted as he left. I got off the ground and dusted off my clothes. I unfolded the note and read it again. Why do I still carry this with me, it only reminds me how stupid I was/am. I re-folded it, put it back in my sketchbook and headed to class.

* * *

**~In History~**

I scanned the class for any of my friends, none. I sighed and sat in the back, but suddenly Iru came running in.

"Devil! Over here!" I said waving her over. She smiled and ran over the table.

"Hey Miki, what's up." She said sitting down next to me.

"Nothin' much, see anything good?" I said smirking. Iru smirked and surveyed the room.

"Let's see. What about that dude with the brown hair and eyes?" Iru asked eyeing a dude playing with cards.

"Him? Oh ya no that's Zero, he's some geeky kid who's in to magic." I said waving him off. "Next."

"What about that brunette with the green eyes? He's on the soccer team right?" Iru asked looking at a guy napping.

"No, his name's Inuki and he's taken. See the girl next to him, that's Yuki, she's in the art club with me and lets just say she's not afraid to bite." I said cringing. "I made the mistake of joking about hitting on him freshman year. Lets just say I came out of that fight with a few scratches." Iru started snickering.

"Oh yeah I remember that." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What about the dude with the blue hair?" I asked eyeing the boy a few seats in front of me.

"Him? I forget his name, but he reminds me of Suu." Iru said scanning for more dudes.

"Oh ya that's a turn off." I said scanning the room. "Frosty over there, with the black hair pale skin, is also taken. Someone in Su's grade named Momo."

"What's the situation with the purple-haired dude that sometimes hangs around you guys?"

"Oh Kiseki, he seems gay." I said trying to remember him, I never payed him any attention. I think he might have liked Ran when we were little.

"He's so rude too, and arrogant. Can anyone control him?" Iru asked cringing. All her confrontations with him lead to her being called a servant or a whore, so he's not her favorite.

"I heard that Temari can control him when she's in her off-mode." I said snickering. I witnessed it a few times, her off-mode. The most famous time being known as the incident of Rymi.

"Even _I'm_ scared of her off-mode." Iru said snickering. As he was laughing her eyes landed on a person. I knew him from art club. He was blonde with green eyes, Kuuta.

"Who is _that?" _Iru asked with a smirk.

"Kuuta, from art club. He's shy and reclusive but really nice once you get to know him. Favorite artist is Picasso." I said giving her some info, I can tell she's got her sights set.

"Target acquired." Iru said with a smirk. "Watch and learn." Iru winked and started her primping. She grabbed a hair tie of her wrist an put her short hair into the best ponytail she could manage. Two pieces of hair fell to the sides of her face and out of her ponytail. She reached into Miki's bag and pulled out a few art books. She cleared her throat and got up. She walked over to Kuuta and very shyly asked.

"Hey...can I um...sit next to you m-mabye?" Iru said stuttering.

'Wow, she even managed to blush a bit.' I said admiring her skill.

"Sure, Is that a Picasso book?" Kuuta asked looking at my-I mean her books.

"Ya! He's my favorite artist!" Iru said adding some pep to her voice. Kutta smiled.

"Mine too!" They went on to discuss his other works all through class. It was probably all my lectures on art that gave Iru this much knowledge. She should thank me. By the end of the class she had successfully gotten his number.

As soon as Kuuta left she walked over to me, handed me my books, and took out the ponytail.

"Mission accomplished." Iru said waving the number around.

"I'm still impressed by how fast you can do that. I think it's a new record." I said high-fiving her.

"It takes skill, and I'm just that awesome." She said flipping her hair. We started laughing as we walked home.

* * *

**So thats done finally! I hope you guys had a good Christmas! Bye!**

**Rate/review/comment/flame/idea/etc!**


	5. Chapter 2: After School Clubs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything besides this story plot.**_

**IM BACK WITH AN ALL NEW CHAPTER! WOOO! YAAA! YAY!**

**ok I'm calm now. So ya, I have a new chapter, sorry it took so long. SO READ IT AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**~After School 3:00 - Ran's Pov~**

So this week is cheer try-outs! There aren't any activities on the first week of school, and the second week of school is try-outs for the sports team. Which I aced! I still hold my record on the track team, take that Daichi! I also got onto the tennis team and am a sub on the softball team. The third week of school is when clubs start. Since Cheer Squad isn't technically a sports team, it falls under the clubs. So like the drama club we hold our auditions this week. I couldn't be more excited since...I'M CHEER CAPTAIN! Last year everyone was a senior and I was the only junior, so...now I'm captain! Once everyone showed up I started try-outs.

"Ok! Hi everyone I'm Hinamori Ran the Cheer Captain! But you can just call me Ran!" I said. There was a group of 10 girls, all who smiled at me, they seem nice.

"So There's 8 girls on the squad including me. So that means 7 of you can get in. So let's try our best!" I said waving my pom-poms.

"Let's start with some stretches for warm-ups and then we'll get down to buisnes!" Ok I know I sound_ extremely_ peppy right now, but that's just my cheerleading voice. We started with the basics and then moved to harder stretches. We were doing the splits when the soccer team ran by. Daichi was leading them in warm-ups since he was team captain. They had try-outs last week so now they have practice.

"Yo, Ran! Looking good, keep trying!" He said waving at me.

"You too!" I said waving back. Some of the girls swooned when 'Daichi-sama' waved at 'them'. Ugh, fangirls, n-not t-that I care! But one girl, Nana I think, was glaring at me. I wonder why.

"OK! So let's start with some cart wheels! Then we'll move on to front hand springs, back hand springs, doubles and then triples. Then I'll teach you all a basic cheer and we will do it in groups of 5. Then we'll see how everyone does at forming the pyramid. Let's go!" Everyone got up and formed a line. They took turns doing the flips as I shouted out counts.

"Perfect! Now why don't you form two rows of 5." I said. They all complied and lined up. "Okay first I'll show you the cheer. Then I'll go over it again with the counts. After that I'll teach you the counts. OK!" They all nodded. I counted of and then ran through the cheer. Then I did I one more time but slower and I shouted out the counts. Just like I said I would. After I finished I turned to them.

"Alright now I'll teach you the cheer!" They all cheered and then we got down to business. While I was teaching them I made shure to pay attention to those who were doing well and those who were struggling. After I went through it with them a couple times I decided to watch them. I turned to head towards the bleachers when I noticed something. Most of the soccer team, scratch that, all of the soccer team members were sitting on the bleachers watching our try-outs, including Daichi. I looked at him and he waved me over, patting the seat next to him. I ran over and sat down. The girls were fan girling about how the guys were watching them, especially 'Daichi-sama Kyaaaaaa'. Ugh. A-Anyways I should get them back to order.

"GIRLS! Why don't you perform the cheer for me and the boys by yourselves?" I shouted to them. A lot of them fan girled and they all lined up. "Alright! 5 6 7 8!" And with that they started the cheer, peppy as ever. At first I was watching and making mental notes about each girl, but Daichi distracted me.

"Hey how are try-outs going." He asked. I turned to face him, he was sitting kind of close. I don't know why but my face heated up a little, but I didn't blush.

"There going great!" I said using my cheer voice by accident. We both started laughing. "So wait, why are you guys watching us? What happened to practice?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Well since it's only the first week of practice I decided to end early. Plus a lot of the guys were getting distracted by the cheer leaders." Daichi said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Oh, so were you distracted too?" I teased. He looked at me and blushed.

"What?! No, that's stupid." He said blushing. I turned to look through the girls to see which one he might have liked. "Hey Ran why are you glaring at the other girls?" Daichi asked waving a hand in front of my face. Oh, was I, why was I doing that?

"Oh I was just wondering about cuts. Just deep thinking I guess." I said sheepishly. The cheer was over now, I could tell because the rest of the soccer team was clapping.

"Alright dudes you got to see the cheer leaders. Let's head to the locker room." Daichi said standing up. The rest of the team got up and left. "See ya tomorrow Ran!" Daichi said waving goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow!" I shouted after him. I suddenly sneezed. Someone must be saying or thinking bad things about me, oh well. I turned to the girls who were gossiping away about the guys.

"Alright girls time for the results!" They all instantly gave me their full attention. "Ok so, only 7 off you could get in so 3 of you were cut," They got a little sad. "but don't worry! There's always next year!" I said with a wink. They all instantly pepped up again.

"Okay! Since our cheer team is rainbow when I announce your name I will say what color you are too!" Our uniforms are all the same, they are just different colors. I'm pink, of course! "The new cheer leaders are: The Imaizumi twins, Kana and Lana. Kana-san is white and Lana-san is black. Usami Rumi is purple. Sugimura Megumi will be blue. Watoga Sayo is green. Nataga Kata is yellow. And Yamamoto Nana is orange!" I said cheerily. Some of the girls cheered while a few pouted. I was about to leave when Watoga-chan and Sugimura-chan came up to me.

"Excuse me Hinamori-senpai," Sugimura-chan said.

"Oh no need for the senpai. You can just call me Ran-chan or just Ran is fine." I said, I hate formalities.

"Oh, okay Ran-san. Megumi-chan and I were wondering if we could switch colors." Watoga-chan said.

"Oh that's fine, so you will be blue and Sugimura-chan will be green." I said fixing my list.

"Cool! Thanks Ran-san!" Sugimura-chan said as they left. I waved bye and went to the locker rooms. Today was a long day, at least it's done now.

* * *

**~After School 3:00 - KusuKusu's Pov~**

Ok, so I'm freaking out! We have to join one club and I don't know which clubs they even have at this school! My old school didn't have clubs so I don't even know what type of clubs there are, or what clubs do, or what clubs even exist! And now I'm rambling again. Ugh, I didn't want to be on any sports team so I didn't do try-outs last week.

I was walking to my locker when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see ya there. You okay?" The person said reaching down to help me up. I grabbed the hand and came face to face with Rhythm. Wait, this seems so oddly familiar. I just...can't...place my finger on it...

"Hey are you okay? I didn't give ya a head concussion did I?" Rhythm said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What...oh ya, hehe sorry." I said snapping back to reality. Right I was supposed to be looking for a club and then I...

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Rhythm asked tapping my head.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." I said giggling. "HEY!" I got an idea, he knows what clubs are here right? "Do you know what type of clubs are here? Cause I'm new and all and have no idea and we need to koin a club because it's-"

"Ya, I know a good club for you. You like comedy right?" He asked as he grabbed my hand. I fought of a blush and tried to answer with a straight voice.

"Ya, so?" I asked. He tugged my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"I know the perfect club for you." He lead me through different halls and past some of my class rooms. We went outside an into another building in the school. I think it was the art department. Did I mention this school was huge! He took me up the stairs and down a few more halls. Just when I was starting to get dizzy he stopped in front of a classroom.

"Here!" He said showing me the door. There was a small sign posted on it with writing. 'Comedy Club :P'

"OH MY GOSH THERE'S A COMEDY CLUB! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME HERE!" Without thinking I hugged Rhythm. I felt him stiffen up a bit and then he hugged me back. After a while I let go and opened the door to the club. "Bye Rhythm!" I said waving. At his name I swear all the girls in the room perked up.

"See ya later!" Rhythm said winking as he left. The girls behind me swooned and the guys groaned. Confusing. I walked in and tapped the nearest guy on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Nemoto Yoshito but you can call me Yoshi. I run the comedy club here, are you a new member?" The boy asked smiling. He's got black hair, green eyes. He's kinda cute, but I'm still in love with the person from long ago, once I find that person.

"Ya! I'm Mashiro KusuKusu! Can I join?" I asked.

"Sure! We are about to start the meeting. Take a seat anywhere." He said motioning around the room. I took a seat on top of a random desk and waiting as he got everyones attention.

"Okay so this is the comedy club. We usually perform at the different school festivals. Since we have a bunch of new recruits, why don't we have a little talent show. Everyone can come up here, introduce themselves, and do a joke or gag of there choice." Everyone nodded in response and he continued. "I'll go first, I'm Nemoto Yoshito but you can call me Yoshi. I'm a senior. The first joke I told when I came here was this; why did the married man sell his encyclopedia britannica?" He paused "Because he didn't need them any more, his damn wife knows everything." Everyone started laughing. I giggled a bit, it _was_ kinda funny. People kept going up and telling jokes. Some people failed and others were great. Then some idiot went on.

"Hi, I'm a junior and my name is Enamoto Kazu. I love the gag Bala-balance so here goes. BALA-BALANCE!" People laughed, BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN DO THE POSE RIGHT!

"YOU! ENAMOTO-KUN! HOW DARE YOU CALL THAT BALA-BALANCE!" I said standing up on my desk. "THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT!" I hoped down and went over to the front. "I'M MASHIRO RIMA AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU DO BALA-BALANCE! Bala-Balance!" I twirled around and did the pose. Everyone was laughing, a lot. Yoshi-kun even applauded. I took a small bow.

"I think we found one of our lead acts!" Yoshi-kun said. Everyone cheered and I smiled harder than I ever have before. This school is...AWESOME!

* * *

**~Art Club: Miki Pov~**

Finally clubs start. Now I can go into the art studio after school too. As I was walking to the club room Iru came running up behind me.

"Miki! Wait!" I stopped to let her catch up with me. When she reached me she paused for a second to catch her breath. "Bitch did you not hear me like the 5 billion other times I told you to wait?!"

"No." I said with a straight face. "What do you want?" I asked, she usually heads off to a random club to flirt so, sigh, she must be wanting to flirt with Kuuta-kun. "You want to come to art club to flirt huh?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yup, you know me all to well." She said putting her hair into the best ponytail she could. "Can I borrow you art books again?" She asked sticking her hand out, more of a demand if you ask me.

"Sure," I said handing her the Picasso books from before. "Come one now I don't want to be late. What type of girl are you playing this time?"

"The bashful artist who's shy but like insanely nice and devoted to art."

"Oh, like Eru if she was an artist?"

"Ya, except I'm not going to spout shit about love all the time" Iru said laughing. I started laughing too. We reached the club room and entered in.

"HEY YA'LL! I'm here so lets get this club started!" I said as I flung the door open.

"Hey Miki-chan! Cool everyone's here, that we care about, so let's start." Yuki said getting up. She was always a little weird, I mean she wears a collar but is not emo or anything. But she's still an awesome artist, she even plays the violin.

She went to the front of the room and got everyone's attention. "So the senpai from last year who used to run the club graduated so we need a new president. Any suggestions?" Everyone looked around a bit, Iru whispered to Kuuta that she thinks it should be him, and he blushed. Seriously her skill, is amazing.

"No ideas?" Yuki asked. "Alright, I suggest Miki." She said pointing to me. I see her poi- wait she wants ME to be president?!

"Okay," Kuuta said with a shrug.

"If he says yes it's a yes from me too." Iru said.

"I second it."

"I think it's a good idea,"

"Fine with me."

"Miki? Do you accept?" Yuki said turning to me. Wow, like wow.

"Hell ya bitches!" I said standing up. Yuki went back to her seat and I took her place. I'm so excited! I mean really excited, I feel like Ran! I finally get to run the club. I'M THE CLUB PRESIDENT! Oh crap I don't know how to run a club. "Uh, so, our club day is wednesdays after school. But you can come in any day after school to work on art or whatever. We do art that's displayed around the school or during different school festivals. If you just want to do random art feel free to do so, but if you want to do art specifically for festivals talk to me and usually we will have a theme that you have to use. So, ya, you can use anything in the room. That's all I guess, LETS DO ART!" Everyone clapped and went to do there own thing. I'm actually pretty good at this thing, ya I could get used to this. I went over to my own canvas and picked out a few colors. I heard the door open so I turned around to see who came in, it was Yoru. I quickly got out of my chair and went over to him.

"Yoru, what are you doing her?" I asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could join the art club." Yoru said.

"Why? I thought you were in that gaming club?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Ya, well since all we do is play video games the student council said it didn't count as a club. So I needed to find a new club and I thought 'hey, Miki's in art club, so maybe I could just hang there' and then I get here and I here you giving your president speech. SO please?" He asked.

"No, you don't really like art, and even if you did you can't draw."

"You let Iru in!" He said pointing to her. She was busy flirting with Kuuta who was painting.

"Ya well, so what?" I said not knowing what to say. "And, like I said you can't draw,"

"Oh yeah, I'll prove it." He grabbed a piece of paper and started to sketch. When he finished he showed it to me. It was a very crude drawing of a cat.

"I can barley tell it's a cat." I said taking it and looking closer.

"It's supposed to be a mouse." Yoru said sweat dropping. I looked at him and started laughing. "Come on please let me join." He said giving me a puppy dog look. Shit he knows I can't say no when he does that. "Pwease?" Oh no, I can't resist. I felt myself blush.

"F-FINE! Just stop doing that!" I said turning away. He laughed and hugged me.

"THANK YOU MIKI!" I blushed harder.

"Why don't you try sculpting since you suck at drawing." I said once he released me.

"Um, okay." He went over a grabbed a bunch of clay. I rolled my eyes and went back to painting. I started painting a abandoned mansion. Halloween was coming up so that meant the Halloween festival. It wasn't for a while but I might as well start brushing up on my skills. It started to get late and clubs were starting to end. Kuuta asked to walk Iru home, she blushed and agreed and left winking at me. Yuki left after Inuki was done with soccer practice. A few other members left so there was only Yoru, Me, and a few other people left in the room. I knew Ran would be done soon so I should be heading home. Su is leaving with Musashi so I don't have to worry about her. I finished my painting and went to see what Yoru made. When I saw it I was shocked. It was good, it wasn't extremely detailed, but it was detailed enough that I could tell what, or who, it was.

"Is that me?" I blurted out. Yoru got shocked by my voice and I swear he had a faint trace of pink on his cheeks.

"Uh, y-yeah, it is." He said. It was me sitting in front of a canvas. I had a paint brush in my hand and it looked like I was painting.

"It's good, um, you wanna head home?" I asked trying not to blush.

"Uh sure." He got up and grabbed his bag. I packed up my bag and grabbed my sketch book. We headed out the school and walked to my house. Yoru lives about a block away so my house is on his way home. When we reached my house I stopped at he door.

"Bye Yoru! See you tomorrow! Thanks for walking me home." I said flashing him a smile.

"You're welcome!" He said. He pulled me in to a hug. I felt myself blush before I finally hugged him back. He pulled away. "Bye." He said walking away.

"Bye." I said waving. I walked into the house and quickly went up to my room. Before I could reach it I bumped in to Dia.

"Oh, hey Miki-nee san. Your inner radiance is shining bright today. Did something good happen?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ya, um, school was good." I said trying to hide my excitment.

"Ookaay," She said walking away. I quickly went into my room before I ran into anyone else. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

"OHMYGOSHYORUHUGGEDMEANDHEEVE NSCULPTEDME!" I said spazzing out. It was a pretty good day after all.

* * *

**OMYGERSH! I finally finished it! This chapter took me forever to write and I don't know why! I'm sorry for the late update! I will try to get the next chapter out soon! BYE!**

**Rate/review/flame/wish/hope/dream/cookie**


	6. Chapter 3: Halloween Carnival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any other products. I only own this story. **

**OKAY IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH! I KNOW IVE BEEN UPDATING SLOW BUT IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER SINCE ITS REALLY MORE OF A FILLER! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME AND THAT I WILL GET IT OUT ASAP! AND IT _WILL _BE AWESOME! Like a Unicorn.**

**SO HEY! NEW CHAPTER OVER HERE! READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**~Lunch Time: Normal Pov~ **

Everyone sat at the table waiting for Temari and Rhythm. Miki started getting bored and started doodling in her sketch book. Suddenly they saw the doors open and Rhythm and Temari finally came.

"Hey dudes good news!" Rhythm said placing his hands on the table.

"We are throwing a halloween smash as you call it." Temari said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I know what you're talking about, and it's bash not smash." Rhythm said sighing. "And not even that, it's just called a halloween party."

"So you guys are throwing a party?" Su asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ya, you have to dress up. And all the juniors and seniors are invited." Rhythm said sitting down.

"It is the same day as the halloween festival, since that is also on Halloween." Temari said taking a seat next to Ran.

"Aww, so me and Su-chan can't come?" Eru whined.

"No, we don't want little kids at this party." Iru said flicking Eru's forehead.

Suddenly three bells rang signaling a school announcement. "Attention students," It was the principal. "This is a message to all of the students running clubs or sports teams that are going to be participating in halloween carnival. You will be dismissed from your next two classes in order to attend a meeting discussing the rules and theme for the festival. That is all." With that three more bells came and the announcement was over.

"Hellz ya! I ain't got to go to math!" Miki said throwing her hands in the air.

"Lucky," Yoru grumbled.

"I get to skip class too!" Ran said with a smile.

"Same," Daichi said high fiving Ran.

"And me makes four." Rhythm said with a thumbs up.

"Lucky bastards." Iru grumbled.

* * *

**~Club Assembly: 5th Period~**

They were all sitting there listening to the principal ramble on about useless technical things about the times of everything in the festival. Miki yawned and looked over to see Rhythm asleep.

'Was this really worth skipping class?' She thought. The meeting seemed to go on forever and was way boring than any lecture she'd ever sat through.

"So now that that's covered why don't we move on to the theme of the festival..." Everyone instantly perked up. Daichi flicked Rhythm on the forehead. He groaned and sat up in his chair.

"The seniors have decided to do a monster themed haunted house. You know, with werewolves, lake monsters, vampires. They a pretty loose on the types of monsters that are included in the theme. The only restriction are, in the words of the senior class, 'The vampires can't be those gay ass sparkly fairies from twilight. And the werewolves can't just be some hot dude with abs. We want the real scary shit.'" The vice president frowned, it was obviously his first time reading this. A few of those twilight fangirls groaned and some people cheered or laughed. He quickly silenced everyone and continued speaking. "Each club, if participating, is required to do a performance, or a exhibit on this subject. For an example, the mythology club can do an exhibit on the history and myths of the different monsters. There are no other restrictions or requirements. Unless you have remaining questions you are dismissed. If you have questions you can come up and ask me. You are dismissed." With that everyone rushed out of the room to there next class.

'That meeting was so boring, I've never wanted to learn math this much.' Rhythm thought cringing. He rushed into math and took his seat.

"How was skipping class?" Yoru asked.

"Boring as shit dude. I would rather be here, how's class?" Rhythm said with a sigh.

"Not half bad actually." Yoru said snickering. Miki came in and sat in her seat.

"Have fun?" Yoru asked smirking. Miki just groaned and put her head on the desk. As soon as she had gotten comfortable, the school bell rang signaling the end of school.

* * *

**~After School:Miki Pov~**

School was finally over so I was heading over to the art club. I had just received the them for the Halloween Carnival. The theme is usually related to the theme that the seniors use for the haunted house. They decided to do a monster themed haunted house. Werewolves, vampires, all that shit. I entered the club room and everybody was just talking. I slammed my hand down on a desk getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, I just had to sit through a 3 hour meeting to here one little thing. The theme for the halloween festival, so there is no way in hell we are not participating." I said. A few groaned since they had no intrest in the festival. "Not all of you need to participate," I said glaring at the teens who groaned. "Just some off you. The theme is monsters, you know vampires and Frankinstien, but none of that Twilight shit, actual horror movie monsters." A few more kids groaned. "So who wants to participate?" I looked around the room to see about half the hands raised. "Okay, those of you who don't want to work on the halloween festival can go back to doing whatever they were doing before. The rest of you will start working on an art project featuring monsters. Try to have it done the day before the festival. GO!" and with that everyone went to work.

I went over to my canvas and started mixing a few paints. I was trying to stall since I have no idea which monster to do. I went over to see what Yoru was working on.

"Yoru, what are you going to make?" I asked leaning on the table.

"I have no idea." He said with a sigh.

"Why don't you make a black cat?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey that's a great idea!" He said snapping back to life.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Doesn't matter still a good idea." With that he went to work. I can't believe he was actually good at some form of art, hot.

"Wait! Help me!" I whined.

"RIGHT! Umm, why not do something with...SLENDER MAN!" He said. Slender man, hmmm...

"Okay! Thanks so much I could kiss you!" I said.

"Really?" He said with a smirk. I quickly turned away before he could see me blush.

"It was just an expression, pervert." I said. He chuckled as I walked back to my canvas. I decided to do a forest scene with slender man. I want to make so you don't see him t first but then when you do it's like, holy shit. This is going to be hard.

* * *

**~Comedy Club:KusuKusu's Pov~**

So they decided the line-up for the comedy clubs performance. First will be me, I will be the opening act. Then Hotomi-chan and Yuriro-kun will go after, and the main act is Yoshi-kun. I need to work on jokes that are monster related. I know Yoshi-kun is doing something on zombies and Hotomi-chan and Yoriro-kun are doing horror movies. The only restrictions are that the vampires can't be sparkly, WAIT! That's it! I could do jokes on Twilight! I went up to Yoshi-kun who was brainstorming ideas with some of the others.

"Ne, Yoshi-kun. I have an idea for my act." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" He said turning to face me.

"What if I did an act on Twilight? I know that they said no sparkly vampires but I thought it would be funny and-" Yoshi-kun put up a hand silencing me.

"I think it's a good, I approve." I squealed and bounced up and down hugging him.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" I let go and quickly went to go work on my material. This is going to be funny.

* * *

**~Cheer Squad: Ran Pov~**

"Okay girls! Since I have to work on the haunted house, I won't get to be in the cheer performance. The theme is monsters! Scary ones too! SO I will put one or two of you in charge to create and teach a cheer!" I said. It sucked I couldn't do it. It was tons of fun last year. But I DEFINITELY don't want to miss out on the haunted house.

"Okay! So the temporary team captains will be..." I look around. I saw Yamamoto-chan flip her hair and smirk. She's good but..."the Imaizumi twins! Kana-chan and Lana-chan!" They cheered bouncing up and down as their friends congratulated them. I saw Nana scowl but I ignored her, jealousy won't get you anywhere. "I have to go to a senior meeting for the haunted house, HAVE FUN! I'll look forward to it!" I winked and left waving.

* * *

**~Halloween: Halloween Festival: Normal Pov~**

Since it was the Halloween festival everyone was wearing costumes. Plus they had a different school schedule. First every grade would take turns going through the haunted house. The order would be freshmen, sophomores, then juniors. After that would be a small break when the clubs would set up. Then would be the different club exhibitions. After that would be lunch with some games and stuff mixed in. Then finally would be the club performances. The line up is: Cheer squad, Drama club, Dance troupe, Comedy club, Choir, then Orchestra.

Lets see what's happening in the haunted house...

* * *

**~In The Haunted House~**

The group of freshman waited as their tour guide approached them. It was Temari. She was wearing a traditional pink kimono. Most of the group sighed in relief. Temari was like a mother to everyone in the school so they instantly felt a little safer with her there. She walked over to them and gave them a kind smile.

"Welcome, would 10 of you please step forward to form the first group." Temari asked calmly. A few kids stepped forward and she counted to make sure there was 10. "Thank you. Now shall we be on our way?" With that she opened the double doors and the group followed in behind her. They were all led into a dark room and once they were all in the doors closed surrounding them in darkness. They all searched around but suddenly Temari had disappeared. A spotlight suddenly appeared and standing underneath it was Ran. You could tell it was her because her pink hair hung loose and wild around her shoulders. She was wearing a black tattered top hat that covered her face. She wore black pants and a matching black tux. She wore a white gloves, a shirt and red bow tie. The clothes seemed a bit ripped and wrinkled with visible dried blood on the shirt.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!" Ran boomed in a cheery voice. But it was very different from her cheer leading voice. This voice was filled with the type of cheer that sent cold shivers down your spine. "I hope you enjoy your time here at the cirque de monstre! Now, put on your best smile and enjoy the show! Because it's too late to turn back now!" Ran started laughing maniacally as she liften up her hat to reveal her face. It was completely pale and cracked. Blood was running down from her eyes and mouth as she laughed in their faces. They screamed as she collapsed onto the ground, the only thing remaining on the ground was her hat. And once it was blown away there was only ashes. They screamed and started freaking out a bit as they ran towards the faint light they could see. They went through a doorway and entered into a hallway. It was decorated so it looked like a dark forest. The faint light they had seen was the full moon.

"You better hurry up into the circus, it's not safe to walk alone at night." A mysterious voice whispered in their ears. They looked around and some of the girls shuddered as they say eyes glowing behind the trees. They continued to walk slowly through the hall when three dark shadows appeared in front of them.

"I thought we told you to hurry. Your in our land, so you better beware." The middle one lifted his head smiling evilly showing his fangs as his green hair glowed in the moonlight. "Boys, who's hungry?" He asked motioning to the students. He smiled as the two boys next to him attacked the group. They grabbed a girl in a bumble bee costume and bit into her neck as they dragged her of into the woods.

Daichi started to chuckle as he started heading towards the group. Before he could attack one of them Temari came back and swung her naginata at him. He swung his cape around him as he disappeared.

"Quickly! Everyone must journey into the circus tent!" Temari said motioning them towards the door. It was covered in faded red and gold drapes as a dusty sign hung crookedly on the top. In large dripping black letters it read 'Cirque de Monstre' As they all went in Daichi reappeared and snatched Temari away before she could enter, the curtains closing sealing them in. They screamed once again as the one person who could keep them safe had disappeared. They continued to walk through the circus tent. It was huge and there were wall hangings all around of different monsters in the show. As they walked in the tent they came across different monsters trapped in cages. They were trashing out at the freshmen, grabbing on to their costumes with their bloody claws. As they continued walking they saw a scene to the side of them. It was Kiseki in a ring masters outfit. He was bossing around a dude dressed in rags. While Kiseki was yelling at him and the other dude looked out a window to see the full moon. He collapsed onto the ground in a heap of fabric. Soon the pile of fabric started to convulse. When it stood up it was no longer a person, it was a werewolf. It lashed out and attacked Kiseki, blood appearing as he ripped his clothes. With one final blow Kiseki was sent flying against a wall. The werewolf howled and then started running towards the group of people. Suddenly a curtain at the end of the tent opened up and Temari was on the other end. They started running towards her but the werewolf did manage to grab one guy before they escaped. He grabbed a guy in a mario costume in the back of the group and started to attack him as the curtain closed.

"Don't worry, you are safe now." Temari said calmly. "If you would, please follow me to the exit." Temari said. Everyone nodded as she started walking away. "There is no longer anything to fear. But keep in mind, the most frightening things, can come in the form of the most unexpected things." Temari said calmly. She started to laugh maniacally as she stopped in front of the group making them stop. She turned around to face them, her hair falling out of her ponytail in long purple waves. She held a large knife in her hand as she kept laughing, her face twisting into an evil grin as she slowly moved towards the group. They shrieked in horror as their last bit of safety had turned on them. They started backing up slowly as to doors to the left opened up. They all ran to the doors and finally exited the haunted house. Once they were all in the room the doors closed.

"How was it?" A senior asked as she approached them. They all stood there trying to form words when someone spoke up.

"Wait! Two people from the group got taken away!" A freshman dressed as a dog said screaming in horror.

"I don't know what you're talking about? All of you are hear right?" The senior asked in mock confusion. The freshmen all started counting each other all coming up with 10 people.

"B-But, I thought, I saw them-" The dog girl stuttered.

"Don't worry it was all an illusion. We didn't want to scare you too much." The senior said giggling a little. "Now if you head up the stairs you'll regroup with the rest of your grade. If you aren't setting up for a club then you'll have a small break." The freshman sighed and started going up the stairs chatting loudly about the haunted house.

"You were SO scared!"

"Was not!"

"Hinamori-senpai scared me the most."

"No way, fujisaki-senpai was the scariest." They kept chatting as the rest of the grades went through the haunted house. Though the freshmen were easily scared the juniors were a bit different. Especially Miki, Yoru, Iru, KususKusu, and Rhythm. Let's take a look at the highlights of their time:

"Because it's to late to turn now!" Ran said laughing. Miki and Iru started screaming loudly.

"Ow, why'd ya scream? It's just Ran." Rhythm said covering his ears.

"Her...her...make-up..it was so..terrible!" Iru said.

"And it's to late to turn back! That means we're stuck here until the end!" Miki said huddling up against Iru. KusuKusu giggled as they moved they moved onto the next room.

"It's not safe to walk alone at night." Daichi said.

"RAPIST!" Rhythm screamed.

Daichi started heading towards the group, smiling showing his fangs.

"Hey Miki, who'se fangs are better? Mine or his?" Yoru said smiling so Miki could see his teeth.

"Yours, but they're more like cat fangs." Miki said looking in his mouth. Temari came back and swung at Daichi.

"Man, Temari's back." Rhythm said jokingly.

"I bet that Hotori-san wins!" KusuKusu exclaimed giggling as Kiseki was yelling at the man.

"No way it's so the other dude." Yoru said.

"But Kiseki has a whip!" Iru said. Just then the man changed and started attacking Kiseki.

"I win!" Yoru said as they ran away from the wolf.

"The most frightening things, can come in the form of the most unexpected things." Temari said turning around at them with a knife.

"Oo, Temari, so scary." Rhythm said sarcastically. By now Temari had had enough. A loud snapping sound, similar to the sound when you snap a pencil in half, echoed around the room.

"Uh-oh." Miki said hiding behind Yoru.

"What?" KusuKusu asked.

"Temari went into off-mode." Miki said.

"What's that?"

"Well usually Temari is all graceful and proper. But when she gets really angry she goes into what we call 'off-mode'" Yoru said shuddering a bit.

"Her off-mode is like a split personality, she becomes angry and violent and curses. It's a scary thing so you better pray she's never mad at you." Miki said.

"So, Rhythm," Temari said smiling evilly as she approached her brother with flames in her eyes. "You think I'm not scary? Would you like me to show you just how scary I can be?"

Rhythm shook in fear as he tried to back away from his sister. "S-Sor-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SCARY I CAN BE!" Temari said pulling out her naginata. "WRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA"

"Run bitches!" Iru screamed. They all made a dash for the double doors as Temari ran behind him. Once they were on the other side they closed the doors.

"That was close." KusuKusu said giggling.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Temari said kicking down the door.

"Sorry I can't stay, uh, I got to set up for art club!" Miki said running away.

"Us too!" Iru and Yoru said.

"I got the comedy thingy!" KusuKusu said giggling as she left.

"Don't leave me!" Rhythm said.

"Oooooh Rhyyyyythm," Temari said.

"Shit."

* * *

**~Lunch time~**

Everyone was running around the courtyard playing some of the carnival games. Miki just trudged out there to tired to do anything. She just had to clean up the art clubs exhibition. It took forever to take all the art work and displays back to the art room. Yoru followed behind her. He wasn't as tired since he had more stamina and was stronger. They were outside in the courtyard where the festival was. A stage was set-up for the costume competition.

"Hey Miki, are you going to enter the costume competition?" Yoru asked.

"Maybe, but you have to do it with me." Miki said turning to face him. Since the seniors were in the haunted house they didn't need to dress up. Miki and Yoru would be going to the Fujisaki halloween party later so they decided they were to lazy to dress up in the costumes for the party. They would either have to keep the costumes on until the party, which was at 10, or they would have to take them on then put them back on again. Instead of doing that Miki and Yoru decided to just dress up as each other. Yoru wore Miki's trade mark hat, black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a black and blue striped hoodie, and blue converse. Miki wore plain jeans, a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black converse. She wasn't wearing her hat. She wanted to wear cat ears but Yoru wouldn't let her.

_'I'm not that much like a cat.' Yoru whined._

_'Ya kinda are' Miki said snatching back the blue cat ears._

_'MIIIIKKKKIIII!" Yoru whined. _

_'Fine fine,'_

"I dunno, okay, I guess." Yoru said. They walked over to the back of the stage where the sign up was.

"Wait backstage, the contest is starting soon. Before it's your turn we will call you and you will wait behind the curtain. Then we will say your name and costume and you will go out, walk to the end of the stage, and come back." Snoppe said. She was in charge of the competition even though she was a sophomore.

"Kay" Yoru said. They joined the rest of the people backstage as the contest started.

"HEY EVERYONE! LET"S START THIS THING!" Snoppe said. "First up we have Fujisaki Rhythm as Rymi-chan?" Snoppe said confused a bit. A lot of struggling was heard as Temari finally pushed Rhythm onto the stage. He had his hair up in a high ponytail. He wore a red pencil skirt, a black camisole, and a white jean jacket. He wore black heels, white stockings, and some lip gloss. To top it all off Temari even forced him into a bra. He stood there embarrassed as the entire student body was speechless. Everyone started laughing as some girls squealed and spazzed out like the fan-girls they were. Rhythm tried not to trip as he struggled to get off the stage in his heels.

"O-Okay...moving...on." Snoppe said as she tried tried to stop giggling. "Next we have Matsuda Anda as Barbie!"

"Yamada Yuki as Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"Sugita Hyotaru and Teishima Soichiro as Mario and Luigi!"

"Kimura Setsuki as Jack Frost!"

"Imaizumi Kana and Lana as evil twins!"

"Fairies!"

"Hannah Montana!"

"Tom and Jerry!"

"The 4 elements!"

"Naruto!"

"Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"Vocaloid!"

"Unicorns!"

"Chucky doll!"

"Hinamori Miki and Tsukiyomi Yoru as each other!" Snoppe said. The crowd cheered as they walked onto the stage. Miki shoved her hands into the jacket pockets and smirked. Yoru placed a hand on his hip, extending the other out making a peace sign, and smiled showing off his teeth. Everyone cheered as they walked of stage high-fiving. More students went and soon it became time to hear the winners.

"For the scariest costume we have...THE EVIL TWINS!" Snoppe said.

"For the best group costume we have...ALICE IN WONDERLAND!"

"For most creative costume we have...THE 4 ELEMENTS!"

"For the best couple costume we have...YORU AND MIKI!" Everyone seemed a little shocked as this but cheered anyway. But no one was more shocked than the 'couple' themselves. Miki blushed furiously as a light pink tinted Yoru's cheeks. They quickly snapped out of it when they were pushed on stage.

"Now! For the ultimate winner! Earning the titles off most hilarious, creepiest, and most original! FIRST PLACE WINNER RYMI-CHAN!" Snoppe said. Rhythm was dragged on the stage by Temari as everyone was laughing and cheering.

"Well that's the end of the show! Please get ready for the different club performances! They will start in 15 minutes!" Snoppe said. Everyone got off stage as others took their place.

* * *

**~Club performances~**

KusuKusu paced back and forth nervously back stage. The comedy club performance had been bumped to the final act since the conductor for the choir and orchestra had to leave early for a doctors appointment. She wasn't the main act but she was still nervous. All the other clubs had done great. The Orchestra played an awesome arrangement of Danse Macabre. The theatre club did a great rendition of Dracula. And the dance troupe did an amazing job with the routine to thriller. Cliche but they spiced it up. Even the cheer squad was great. They managed to pull of a cheer to the ghost buster theme song. So all the pressure was on the comedy club to end the show with a bang. Not to mention it was KusuKusu's first time performing on stage.

"Now for the comedic stylings of Mashiro KusuKusu!" Snoppe said. This was it. KusuKusu's time to shine. KusuKusu grabbed the hand mic from the stage crew and walked nervously on stage. She had changed from her previous outfit to a new one. She was wearing orange jeans with green converse and matching green suspenders. She wore a white button up shirt. She had also painted a green star and teardrop onto her cheeks. They were the same as the ones from the charm that she was wearing around her neck. She squeezed the mic as she looked around the crowd for her friends.

'Oh no, now is not the time to get stage fright!' KusuKusu thought. She scanned the crowd and found her friends. Ran and Daichi were giving her a thumbs up while the rest smiled or waved. Rhythm, who had changed, pointed to his chest and winked. KusuKusu stared at him confused them looked down.

'Right, my charm, the promise I made. I can't back down now!' KusuKusu thought. With the newly found courage she cleared her throat and stepped forward a bit more.

"Hey everyone! How's it going!?" KusuKusu said cheery as usual. The crowd cheered in response.

"Sounds great! As you know, I'm Mashiro KusuKusu. I know the seniors said, 'The vampires can't be those gay ass sparkly fairies from twilight. And the werewolves can't just be some hot dude with abs.' And they were obviously referring to Twilight. That's my comedy act, but I don't think they'll mind." KusuKusu said winking. A few people groaned as the crowd started cheering.

"First off, anyone get tired of all those people asking 'TEAM JACOB OR TEAM EDWARD!' 'WHO DO YOU CHOSE!'" KusuKusu asked. "I always say team Jedward. Why do I got to choose? Who do I look like, Bella Swan, no, I have emotions." The crowd laughed as a few Twilight fans booed. But there weren't so many that you could hear them.

"If I really had to pick I don't think I could. Possibly Edward. Vampires never have garlic breath, and werewolves just shed _everywhere!" _KusuKusu said. She gestured with her hands as she walked around stage.

"Secondly, ever wonder how many Twilight fans it takes to change a lightbulb?" KusuKusu asked. By now she had completely forgotten about her stage fright. "I don't know," Everyone sweat dropped a bit. "They're to busy fighting over team Edward and team Jacob to notice the light out." Everyone started laughing again.

"Oo! Fun fact, 50 shades of gray was originally a Twilight fanfic." KusuKusu said as the crowd laughed harder.

"My biggest question for you Twilight fans though, is how exactly is Edward stalking Bella romantic. I mean, he would watch her sleep for pete's sake! Would you find someone who stalked you romantic? I wouldn't, but at least he would remember my birthday!" The crowd would not stop laughing. Her performance finished without 1 awkward silence. A lot of people demanded an encore when it was her time to go off. But she had no more material, and she wasn't even the main act!

Let's just say for all the friends this day was fun. Just wait until the Fujisaki Halloween party!

* * *

**Okay, once again, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR FOREVER! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. For those of you who read both my stories, neither of them will be updated for a while, like a week or 2. I have dance tech week until 8 each night all next week and the weekend too. I hope this chapter will hold you over.**

**BYE (^_^)/  
**

**Review/rate/flame/fav/follow/dream/food!**


	7. Chapter 4: The Halloween Party

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything in this story besides the story plot.**_

**HEY YA'LL! I'M BACKZIEZ!**

**So, I'm not going to give you lame excuses about why I haven't updated and such, but I've had dance tech for the past 2 weeks and I barely even had time for any of my homework(which I should be doing now) So to the fans of either one of my stories, I'm sorry and hopefully I will be updating much sooner than before. For my other story I know it's a joint one so Kpop-Squirrel has been writing some of it but she didn't have too many ideas for the chapter and...anyway for this story I didn't really have anything planned for las chapter so that's why it took so long but know I do have stuff planned. And then last week I was catching up on school and the weekend was my b-day party at six flags and I could barely stand the next day.**

**I know, excuses excuses**

**SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~Ran's Pov~**

"MIKI! Hurry up or I'm leaving with out you!" I shouted.

Miki was taking way too long to get ready for the party. I decided to go as a fairy. I wore a sparkly pink leotard and a matching tutu. I had on a pair of green Mary Janes and similar green and pink fairy wings. I didn't do to much with my hair, just put it in the usual ponytail. And as for my make-up, I only put on some lip gloss, mascara, and some pink and green eyeshadow to compliment my costume.

Daichi honked the horn snapping me out of my thoughts.

"MIKI! Come on!" I shouted.

"I'm almost done!" She shouted from her room. I sighed and leaned against the door.

I heard a door slam open and Miki came running down the stairs in her costume. She was wearing a midnight blue corset and a black skirt underneath. She had on matching heels and a matching witch's hat. A light blue, shimmery, translucent ribbon was tied around her waist with a bow around her back. The fabric was so long that it created to trains behind her reaching her ankles. Her hair was down and slightly messy with red lipstick and smokey eyeshadow.

"Perfect girl!" I said giving her a thumbs up.

"Than-"

"No time!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house. Su had gone to Eru's house and our parents were out with friends.

"Miki be prepared for an unexpected journey tonight." Dia called out to us. She was going trick or treating with friends later. Miki only managed to nod before I slammed the door shut. I quickly threw her into the back seat and got into the passenger side.

"Onwards!" I said smiling, pumping my fist into the air.

"Well someone's excited. You look good." Daichi said to me with a wink. I blushed a VERY light shade of pink.

"T-Thanks! You too!" I said smiling at him. He was a vampire since he already had most of the stuff. He was wearing the same black cape and teeth from earlier. He wore a long sleeved button up shirt and a black vest. He had a red handkerchief in his vest pocket that matched the color of his contacts. He wore black dress pants and matching loafers. He looked pretty hot tonight. Which is weird because i've never thought that before.

"Come on, let's GO PEOPLE!" Miki said leaning forward in between us. "You can flirt with your boyfriend at the party. All this couply atmosphere is making me feel lonely." Miki said groaning as she flopped back into her seat.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I shout blushing a light shade of pink. Daichi laughed nervously and for a second I could've sworn I saw him blush.

"Ya, let's go." He said. Temari's house isn't that far so it wasn't long before we reached the party.

Their house was huge, which I already knew, but it somehow seemed larger. We parked the car out front and walked up to the enterance. There was a huge line starting at the base of the stairs stretching halfway around the block. A velvet rope stood in front of the stairs blocking the entrancec to the party. A bouncer stood in front of the rope blocking the people from getting in.

"Damn that's a huge line." Daichi muttered.

"It's probably just a bunch of freshman and sophomores trying to sneak in." Miki said crossing her arms.

"Or people from other schools."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is how we're supposed to get in." I said looking down the line.

"Why don't we just walk to the front?" Miki said with a shrug.

"Isn't that cutting?"

"Not if we're on the list." I sighed and motioned for Miki to lead the way.

"ECSUSE ME BITCHES! VIP'S COMIN' THROUGH!" Miki said as she walked past the people in line. People got pissed and shouted insults at us.

"Excuse me," Miki said stepping to the front of the line, Daichi and I right behind her. "Oh hey Frank, didn't notice it was you! Ya wanna let us in?" Miki said to the bouncer. I took a closer look and realized Miki was right, this guy has worked here since we were kids so we knew him pretty well.

"Sure thing Miki." Frank said. He un-hooked the rope and we walked up to the house. As we got closer to the house the music got way louder. We opened the doors to the ball room to find it completely transformed. All the tables and the furniture had been cleared away. In the middle of the room was a giant dance floor. One side of the room had a huge snack table covered in food, candy, and punch. On the other sidewas the DJ booth. Huge speakers filled the place with music as colored lights danced around the room.

"Sweet, see ya later sis!" Miki said, but before she could run off I grabbed her arm.

"Hold up, I'm only going to tell you this once. If you get drunk, I'll kill you. Since I'm supposed to watch you I will get in trouble if that happens. Plus Mom and Dad will kill you aswell."

"Okay Okay," She said escaping my grip. "Don't get drunk either, you never know what'll happen if you do sis." She said with a wink. She quickly left as I thought about what she said. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, like I would let _that_ happen. I spotted Temari at the food table and walked over to her. She was dressed as a princess. She had on a fancy lilac dress and a tiara which I'm pretty sure is real.

"Hey Temari!" I said popping up beside her.

"Oh, why hello Ran. How are you doing this evening?" She asked turning to face me.

"Pretty good, cool party. But where's Rhythm? He's not up at the DJ booth like usual." I said tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Oh, yes. He wanted to mingle with some of our fellow peers for a while so he put on a 'playlist' while he does so."

"Oh, cool. I actually have another question." I said blushing a bit.

"What is it Ran?"

"Well, does Daichi look hot to you?" I asked looking down at the candy on the table.

"No, not particularly. This is a peculiar question, especially for you Ran. Is something the matter?" Temari asked.

"Kinda, I dunno, it's just that. I suddenly started thinking he was hotter or cooler than before, and sometimes blush around him. That's never happened before." I said messing with the wrapper to a jolly rancher.

"It seems that you are becoming more attracted to our friend Daichi." Temari said. I snapped my eyes up to meet hers.

"Are you saying I _like_ Daichi?" I asked.

"Possibly. In the past you two have been so focused on beating one another in competitions that there was no room for romantic feelings. But know things aren't as comepetitive and you guys hang out more as just friends. These feelings might have always been there it's just that you are realizing them for the first time." Temari said knowingly. I stared at her wide eyed. Could it be true? I guess we _were _ always focused on competitions, and now we did hang out more just the two of us.

"I think you're right. What should I do?"

"That is for you to decide." Temari said with a smile. "But don't worry, it might turn out better than you expected." Temari said with a wink. Did she just wink?

"Did you just wink?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now why don't we enjoy the party."

"Yosh! You're right I shouldn't spend my time worrying." I said giggling. Temari laughed a little too and we continued to talk.

* * *

**~Rhythm's Pov~**

I walked around the party greeting my friends and such when I bumped into Miki.

"Hey Miki! What'ya think of the party?" I asked with a smirk.

"Pretty awesome. Did you spike the punch?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a smirk.

"Well, if you didn't, then this is some funky smelling punch." She said giggling.

"You know me too well Miki, just don't tell Temari." I said laughing a bit.

"I ain't no snitch. Oh yeah, have you seen Iru or Yoru?" She asked.

"Uh ya, last time I saw her Iru was hooking up with this blond dude dressed as an artist,"

"Kuuta," Miki mumbled.

"And Yoru's somewhere over by the snack table."

"Cool, thanks man." She said walking off, she swayed a bit here and there so I'm pretty sure she's drunk.

"No prob," I said. I went back to walking around when I saw Daichi.

"Hey Daichi! What's up bro?"

"Nothing much, you've seen Ran?" He asked scanning the crowd.

"No, why, planning to make your move tonight?" I asked with a smirk.

"No way dude, she doesn't think of me like that and you know it." He said blushing a bit.

"You never know till you try. Or is it because you're scared she'll reject you and you won't be friends anymore?"

"Ya, kinda." He said with a shrug.

"Right, cause if you're not her friend you won't have an excuse to gawk at her in her cheer outfit during practice." I said chuckling.

"Dude I think you're getting me confused with yourself." He said with a chuckle.

"Well see ya later, I gotta check the playlist and see how many songs are left."

"See ya later than." He said walking off. As I was making my way back to the booth I bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry! it's these damn heels." The person said, or should I saw smokin' hot babe. Wait is that KusuKusu?

"It's okay, I seem to have the habit of bumping into to you don't I?" I said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I have the same habit too." She said giggling. I looked closer at her costume. She was wearing a red and white poka-dot mini skirt and a matching spaghetti strap crop top. She had on red heels and a small clown hat on her head that was tilted slightly to the right. To top it all of she had on the face paint from earlier that matched the two charms around her neck. I've seen this before, or something similar. What was it...

~Flashback~

_The little girl had long blode hair and orange eyes. _

_As she was walking she bumped into the purple haired boy from before. She wore a red and white poka-dot dress. _

_She stumbled back and fell._

_"Sorry! Are you ok?" He said helping her up._

_"Ya, I'm sorry." KusuKusu said wiping away her tears._

_"Why are you crying?" The boy asked._

_"It's nothing."_

_"Well don't cry. Here have this! I found it somewhere." He said holding up something. It was a small bracelet with two charms on it, a star and a tear drop._

End Flashback~

W-Wait, I've met KusuKusu before? How come I didn't remember? Does she remember me?

"Uh, h-hey KusuKusu, where did you say you got that charm?"

"Um, well, I don't remember who gave it to me, but I remember they were sweet and caring. And that person that made me realize my dream. So the guy who gave it to me is kinda my...ya." She said blushing at the last part.

God it's hot in here, wait I think it's me. I-I'm blushing? Well, I mean she thinks _that_ about me, well she doesn't remember it's me, but I guess I can't _help _but blush a bit.

"So what do you think of the party?" I asked non-chalant.

"It's awesome! I've never been to a party before! Thanks for inviting me!" She said flashing me one of her amazing smiles. I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach and I can tell I was blushing again.

"You're w-welcome, hehe." Damnit play it cool dude. "Hey, you ever beenup in a DJ booth?"

"No,"

"Well here's your chance, come on." I grabbed her hand and made my way through the crowd and up to the booth. I checked the playlist on my computer.

2 songs left, perfect timing. I picked up the mic and switched it on.

"Hey what's up Juniors and Seniors!" A bunch of cheering came from the dance floor.

"Let's keep the party going!" I put a few more songs into the playlist and faded into _Thrift Shop._

"That's so cool! How do you do all this stuff?" KusuKusu asked looking at all my equipment.

"Well it's pretty easy. All this stuff isn't really needed actually. It's like an extra, it's used to remix songs, add more bass, or to play pre-recorded/chosen sound clips. Really all you need is this program on the laptop. It hooks up to my itunes and takes my songs and uploads them here. You drag them into this track or you can load a playlist. It will automatically fade into the next song before the first one ends." I rambled.

"Whaaaaaa-" KusuKusu said swaying back and forth, swirls in her eyes. "Why can't you be this good when it comes to math?" She asked jokingly. She burst into a laughing fit and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You know, you have a pretty cute laugh." I said. She looked at me and blushed.

"T-Thanks!"

"Hey you wanna try being a DJ?"

"Sure," She sat down and started scrolling through the song list giggling the entire time. This chick is something else. She's cool, hilarious, and over all really nice. Alright, no more flirting with other girls. I'm determined to make her remember me. And when I say I'm going to do something, I do it. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**~Miki's Pov~**

I stumbled around the dance floor making my way to the food table. I grabbed some more punch and walked over to the chips.

"Heeeeeeeey Yoruu!" I said walking up to my fellow Neko friend.

Literally.

He had on cat ears that matched his hair and drawn on whiskers. He also had a tail and cat paws. Other than that he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"HEY MIKI!" He shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!?"

"I DUNNO!"

"Lol," I said as I started laughing uncontrollably. "Hey, why are ju a cat?"

"Cause evry witch need a black cat."

"But ya didn't know I waz gunna be a witch."

"Oh, riiiiight, lol."

"I know! yer a cat cuse you are one in real life! But hide it by dressin as a people!" We both burst out laughing at my absurd theory.

"You enjoyin' the party?" Yoru asked leaning back onto the table.

"Yuperoo," Why am I talking so weird? "Iz great, have you had some punch? Iz delicioussss!"

"I have indeed indood, like..." Yoru started counting his fingers. "6 glases! Itz greaaat." He said holding up 8 fingers. I finished my glass and he got us some more.

"OMGEEZ! DIS MAI JAM!" I said. "Les dance!" I grabbed Yoru's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Dis song iz sooo weeeeeird." Yoru said giggling.

"Shuddap! Itz the byest song in ze woooorld!" I said swaying to the music, God I love this song.

"I guess soooo." He said dancing along with me.

"When I waz thirteen, I had my firs luv." I sang in a deep voice.

"Sumtin Sumtin blah blah I dunno the wordz"

"But neither do I"

"But I know the chorus and so do you!"

"Cause I waz like! Baby baby baby oh!"

"Likez baby babay babay noooo!"

"Thought you'd always be mine mine!"

"I waz like-"

"WAIT!"

"Wha?"

"Are we singin to Justin Bieber?"

"Um, I thinks is called baby."

"But is by him?"

"Ya-oooooooh"

"OH MER GERD IM DRUUUNK!"

"HOLY SHIZ! Why iz that bad?"

"Cause Ran iz gonna kill me!"

"A-"

"How am Iz suppos to get home wit out her findin out! I can't drive cause if I do imma get arrested and get killed by my parens and if I no get home theyz gunna kill me! THERE ALL OUTZ TO MURDER ME! Whad am I gunna do?!" I said shaking Yoru back and forth.

"I, am soooooo not that druunk. I can drives you home!" He said swaying from side to side.

"OKIE DOKIE!" I said smiling at him. Me and Yoru made our way oer to his car but on the way out I stopped and grabbed my devil friend.

"Hey devil, tellz Ran I'm leavin with this cat." I said pointing at Yoru.

"Got it Miki, you're going to have a hell of a hangover." She said as she returned to makin out with Picasso.

"Thanx!" I walked outside with Yoru and tried to open the door put my hand kept slipping. I finally got it on the third try and got into the car. Yoru started the car and started driving to my house. He only hit like one car in the parkin lot whis is good! But durin the ride home iz got car sick and well...

"Bleehhhh!" I said puking over the side of the car.

"MIIIIIKIIII!" Yoru whined swerving the car a bit.

"Sorry, if it helpz i didn get any on the car."

"Mkay I guess, but you tottaly freaked out those lil kids over dere!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL!" Yoru stooped suddenly in front of my house causin me to shoot forwardz a bit. "Oof-tanks for drivin me home Yoru!"

"Jur welcome Miki!" I jus noticed how close our faces is. Yoru closed the gap between us kissin me. I quickly kissed his hot ass back. As I made out with the hotest guy ever I realized his hair was reaaally soft. I tangled my fingers in it as he licked my bottom lip. I quickly opened my mouth allowing him entrance. A few seconds later we pulled away panting.

"Bye Yoru!" I said getting out of the car.

"Bye Miki!" He said driving away. I stumbled up to the front door as I searched ma pockets for mai keyz. I grabbed em and was about to unlock the door when it all hit me. I dropped the keys in shock as I realized what I just did.

* * *

**~Yoru Pov~**

That wazz a greaaat partay! I'm glad iz got Miki home so she didn't die. She waz a pretty good kisser too. I quickly stopped the car almost running a red light. My eyes widened in panic as I realized what I just did.

**Miki and Yoru:** "Oh...My...God..."

* * *

**So what did ya'll think? Was it worth the wait? I hope you guys liked it and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Especially because I left of with the whole cliffy-ish thing. I hope you like the chapter and do you guys think I'm moving to fast? Hope you liked it!**

**So please -drum roll- rate/review/comment/flame/drunken gibberish/idea/fav/follow**

**See you next time on WHEN WE WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL!**


	8. Chapter 5: Hangovers

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything besides this story plot.**_

**HEY YOU GUYS! **** I'm sorry I'm so terrible with updating this story, but summer is coming up so I will have a lot more writing time! ****Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I appreciate it all! So on with the story!**

* * *

**~Miki's Pov~**

Oh God what should I do? I begged my parents to let me stay home from school but they said no, unless I was sick or had a valide reason, and I can't tell them I have a hangover. But I have an actual reason, but there is no way in hell that I will tell it to them! Okay just be cool, just play it cool, cool as an ice cube. God that was lame. Okay, just act normal just act normal just act normal just act normal...

"Hey Yoru!" Ran said as we walked by their house. That's right, we even sometimes walk to school together. The damn school doesn't let us drive since the parking lot is for '_faculty only'_. And their is no way in hell I'm taking the bus. Iru only rides it so she can sleep instead of walk. Rhythm and Temari have their own personal driver since their frickin' loaded. And Su is the only one of us who wakes up early enough to ride the bus. So it's usually me, Ran, Daichi, and Yoru.

"Hey Ran, M-Miki, what's up?" He said waving slightly.

"Nothing much, y-you," I said trying to fight back a blush.

"Just got a nasty hangover, but can't tell parents, so can't stay home." He said chuckling a bit. He seems to be acting just fine, maybe he doesn't remember.

"So what did you guys do at the party? It was pretty awesome am I right?" Ran said wiggling her eyebrows. SHE'S ONTO US! A blush spread over both our faces.

"W-We h-had f-fun I guess," Yoru said looking away.

"Y-YA! I DID NOTHING LIKE THAT THOUGH!" I said panicking.

"Psh, please, I already know you two got wasted. I was right behind you when you started to sing along to Baby!" Ran said laughing.

"Hehe, right, sorry I guess." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's cool, you weren't caught, plus I got a little drunk myself. And I might have taped you singing drunk." Ran said walking a bit ahead of us.

"WHAT!" Me and Yoru screamed in unison.

"I'm just kidding!"

"Hey Ran! I made the copies of that video of your sister and Yoru like you asked!" Daichi said running up to us holding out a few cds to Ran.

"Hehehehehehe, _they're right there!"_ Ran hissed.

"Oh, woops," Daichi said laughing nervously.

"Give it!" I tackled Daichi managing to catch him by surprise and stole the cds and his phone. I smashed the cds on the floor and deleted the video from his phone.

"Damn it!" Ran cursed."Hey Daichi, you still got the copy on your computer?"

"Yup,"

"What did you say?" I said turning around harshly.

"I was challenging Daichi to a race!" Ran said quickly.

"Ya! She was saying how she could beat me, although we both know I'd win." He said smugly.

"PLease, who's the star of the track team?" Ran asked gettin' all up in his face.

"Ooooooh, it's on now!" Yoru said snickering.

"That's only because I've been busy with soccer practice, especially with the big game coming up." Daichi said, smugly.

"That's right, if you win this match you guys will be in the semi-finals. Who cheers for the team again?" Ran asked, purposefully flipping her hair.

"It's seems all you can do is talk, can you actually manage the walk?"

"I can manage the walk, and the run, race you in 3..2..1..GO!" And with that they both took off running down the block towards school.

"Those two, never can stop competing huh?" I said as I watched them race each other.

"Yeah, hey, um Miki?" Yoru said stopping.

"Y-Yeah?" I said turning around to face him.

"About, the kiss, last night," He said looking away.

"R-right, after the party," I looking down at my feet.

"I just wanted to say, that, um," I felt my heart banging against my chest and I'm pretty sure it was beating so loud Yoru could hear it. "I-I'M SORRY!" Yoru shouted bowing his head down in shame. I quickly released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

'_W-What?!'_

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid mistake,"

"No really, it's fine, you don't-"

"I didn't mean to I was just drunk,"

"I mean it's okay. It wasn't _all_ your fau-"

"I wasn't thinking straight and,

"It's okay, I didn't really mi-"

"I just lost control,"

"Yoru, actually, I li-"

"And I promise I won't do anything like that ever again!" He finished frantically. I could feel my heart being ripped out of my body as it was torn in two in front of my eyes.

"O-Okay, r-right," I whispered fighting back tears. God I haven't felt this bad since, since, _5th grade._

"I just hope what I did wont affect our relationship. Can we just go back to being friends?" He looking up and finally met my eyes. He looked really guilty. He must really be regretting this, plus he did look sorry.

"Yeah, we can just go back to normal, like nothing ever happened." I forced a smile onto my face as I met his gaze. He gave a relieved sigh and smiled back at me.

"Come on we gotta hurry now, who knows what'll happen if we're late for english." Yoru said sprinting ahead.

"Shit you're right, let's go!"

* * *

**~Ran Pov~**

"HAHAHA RAN! I WIN! Who's the greatest?" Daichi said gloating as we walked to class.

"Yeah Yeah, you are, all mighty Daichi-sama," I said sarcastically. We both entered the class room laughing like idiots. I went over to one of the group tables and sat down in my seat. Daichi took his seat next to me.

"So," I said facing him. "How _are_ soccer practices going? Do you think we'll be able to get into the semi-finals this year?"

"You betcha! Especially with me and all my hotness as captain this year." He said jokingly as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Well if all your skill comes from your looks then it looks like we're doomed!" I said laughing. He kept making goofy faces only causing me to keep laughing.

"Hello sporty commoners, flirting again I see." Kiseki said sitting down with a smirk.

"Hey Kiseki, how come you still call us commoners? I get that your rich and all but come on, we're your friends." Daichi said.

"Yes, yes I am aware of that. And as my friends you get special privileges, but you are still commoners none the less." Kiseki said.

"Yeah, Yeah we know. But then how come you call Temari and Rhythm commoners if they are just as rich as you?" I said smirking.

"Well, I don't call Temari a commoner," He turned away, a faint trace of pink dusted his cheeks. _Gotcha_. "It is probably because she is the only one who acts of her status." He cleared his throat and turned back to us. "But you do have a point. So I guess I don't have a right to call the Fujisaki siblings commoners. But that would then be unfair to my 'friends'. I guess the only logical course of action would be to adress you all by your names, seeing as you treat me with the same respect." Kiseki said flashing us one of his rare smiles.

"See, there ya go! It's nice to be nice to friends." I said patting him on the head. His smile disappeared turning into a smirk.

"SO, do enlighten me friends," He said staring mischievously at both of us. "Was I right when I had said you two were flirting?" He snickered, I blushed a bit.

"Class, settle down, time to begin." Our teacher said, just in time. "Today we will be getting a new edition to our class. She isn't knew to the school, but due to the fact that she changed her art her schedule changed. So please welcome Yamamoto Nana." Nana came in with the usual arrogance, acting like she owned the room. She flipped her bouncy red curls over her shoulder and smiled at the boys in the class.

"Hello, I'm Yamamoto Nana, but you can just call me Nana." She said with a wink. No offense, but now that I see here out of cheer practice, she seems a little slutty. In cheer the gym shorts are naturally short, but now. She was wearing a short magenta mini skirt and a matching blouse.

"Well, why don't you take the empty seat next to Hotori-san." The teacher said. Nana made her way over to our table and sat down. Kiseki scoffed and mutter commoner under his breath. Nana looked at him a flipped her hair looking away.

"Hey Yamamoto-san! It's cool to see you outside of practice for once!" I said flashing her a smile. She looked over at me.

"Oh, hello Ran-san," She sneered, no matter what this girl seemed to hate me. I sighed.

"Oh yeah! You're on the cheer squad, you're the orange girl right?" Daichi said smiling at her.

"OMG, Daichi-sama noticed me," She muttered, though I'm pretty sure only I heard. "Um, yeah that's me." She said flipping her hair.

"Cool! By the way, Ran, how's the cheer for the big game coming along?" He said turning to smile at me.

"Oh it's going great! I finally finished teaching it to everyone and now we're just perfecting the moves." I said smiling. He chuckled. I saw Nana glare at me.

"I look forward to seeing it at the game, hopefully it'll put some pep into the team! You gonna do your trade mark triple pyramid jump?" Nana scoffed as she continued to glare at me.

"Maybe not for this game, I mean, we just started working on the pyramid! But the cheer is still gonna be awesome!" Nana glared at me one last time before turning towards the teacher.

"Sounds cool!" The rest of the class flew by as we whispered and passed notes about the upcoming game.

* * *

**~Health Class - Miki Pov~**

I sat next Yoru as we listened to the oh so interesting lecture on peer pressure. I don't get the purpose of health class. A lot of the time we just vent our feelings and what not. Like I'm going to share my deep feelings with a bunch of random class mates, most of which I don't like or don't like me. This year is all about peer pressure, types of bullying, and social status. Freshman get drug ed. They learn about pot, cocaine, meth, and all the side affects. I think the seniors get college guidance instead of health. But last year was the worst, we had sex ed. The whole class was learning all about the repro-something system, which we could have covered in science. But the best part, sarcasm, was learning about all the dangerous sexual diseases. They scared them soooo much, it was pretty hilariou-. Oh. My. God. My eyes widened as I nearly fell out of my chair.

"What's up with you?" Yoru said looking over at me.

"I just realized something,"

"What?"

"Su is a sophomore this year."

"And?"

"Well for health class, we have social stuff,"

"Right,"

"And seniors get college guidance instead of health, and the freshman get drug ed,"

"Go on,"

"And Su is a sophomore so she has..."

"What?" I face palmed. Jeez do I have to spell it out for him.

"Sex ed,"

"NO WAY! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" He said. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his desk to keep from falling over.

"Don't joke about it! I mean just imagine her,"

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" We both burst out laughing at the thought of little Su in that class.

"At least Dia won't be in it for a while!" Yoru said in between breaths.

"God, and Su just started dating too!" I said laughing harder.

"Hahahaha!" Yoru started laughing harder gaining the full attention of the class. The teacher turned to glare at us.

"HINAMORI! TSUKIYOMI! SILENCE!" She quickly threw her chalk at Yoru, hitting him right between the eyes. He stumbled backwards and fell out of his chair. Satisfied, she turned back to the board and continued on with the lesson.

"Ow," Yoru whispered as he got off the floor. "That class was lame anyway. All it did was teach us a bunch of technical shit. Most of which scared the living piss out of the younger kids." He whispered.

"I know, all that talk about HIVs. Ooh scary!" I whispered back giggling slightly. "They didn't even teach you how to actually do it." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Well if you need some one to tutor you on that subject, I'm all your's." He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I shoved him lightly on the shoulder, "Ugh, you perv!" We burst out laughing again.

"I SAID SILENCE!" The teacher threw her chalk at Yoru again but this time he dodged it,

"HA!" Only to have a second piece of chalk hit him right on the forehead. The class burst out laughing.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Everyone shut up.

"Idiot," I mumbled as I helped him up.

"But I'm your idiot," He said laughing. I joined him before we both turned our attention to the board. School had gone by without a problem. Everything was back to normal and Yoru acted like nothing happened. I guess life would just go back to normal. Great. Just, great.

* * *

**~Time skip, 1 week later - Ran Pov~**

Okay, this is it, the big game. Ugh my hands won't stop sweating. All the girls sat in a row on the benches.

"KYAAAAA! GO DAICHI-SAMA!"

"GOOOO SEIYO!"

"GO GO SEIYO!"

"GO HIRO-KUN! GO!"

"GO INUKI-SAMA! KYAAAAAAA!"

"BITCH! HE'S MY MAN!"

"GO SHINOBU-SAMAAAA!"

The game was starting and the players ran onto the field. The Seiyo team waved at their fellow classmates. The team waved to the crowd, blew kisses, pumped their fist into the air. Inuki blew a kiss to Yuki, who stopped fighting with some chick and simply smirked at her, blowing a kiss back to him.

"Good luck Daichi!" I shouted waving my pom poms into the air. He looked over at me and waved back with a wink.

They got into their starting positions and Daichi shook hands with the other captain. Then the reff blew his whistle.

The crowd errupted with cheers as the players ran around the field. I used to play soccer so I remember some of the rules. But right now our team has the ball and is heading for the goal. The cheerleaders were screaming along with the crowd as we stomped our feet on the ground and shook our pom poms. We shouted out little cheers as the game went on. By half time we were tied with a score of 4:4. The ref blew his whistled officially signaling the end of the first half. For us, soccer is like what football is to other high schools in America. So, now during half-time, it's time for us cheerleaders to do our thing!

The opposing high school's cheer squad went up first. Most schools have bigger teams than us, including them. But the bigger the team the harder it is to make a good, organized routine.

They got into their formations, three different triangles of six, and the music started. Wait! I know this song, it's the Harlem Shake! Why would they do a cheer to this song. All of a sudden the bass dropped and the front person in each pyramid did a front hand spring, the people in the second row fell into the splits, and the people in the third row lifted up one of their legs and held it there. then the second and third row went back to normal while the people in the front did cartwheels. The three formations still in tact each lifted a person into the air and they shook their pom poms. Then they lowered the girls, threw them up, and caught them. Psh, they didn't even do a fancy flip or anything like that. They did a few more moves and then started chanting.

"Sakura high, we take the floor

The team you simply can't ignore

We'll win tonight! GO SAKURA!" The crowd from the other school cheered loudly as they exited the field.

"Now, up next! The Seiyo High cheer squad!"

Alright let's do this thing.

* * *

**~The Hinamori House - Normal Pov~**

Ran unlocked the front door and walked inside followed by Miki.

"Hello Ran-nee chan, how was the game?" Su said popping her head out of the kitchen.

"IT WAS GREAT! We beat them at the last minute and now were moving on to semi's!" Ran said, pumping her fist into the air.

"It was pretty cool I guess. But how come you didn't do the pyramid jump?" Miki said, exhausted.

"Cause I'm saving it for semi-finals, to make it special!" Ran said with a wink.

"Miki-nee, why are you so tired?" Dia asked coming down from her room.

"I just had to sit through a long ass sports game only to have to deal with Ran and Daichi's constant chatter on the drive home. It was all 'good cheer' this and 'great kick that'" Miki said waving her hands around in the air. She groaned and flopped down onto the couch. "And all this team spirit and mojo and built up sexual tension. Ugh, I think I might die from all the 'oblivious can't-tell-we-love-one-another dorky love' fumes."

"I don't think so, or else we would have all been dead long ago." Dia said, cutely tilting her head to the side. "Especially from you and Yo-"

"But that's silly!" Ran said, quickly covering Dia's mouth. "Hehehe, there's no reason to belie-Wait what do you mean me n' Daichi?!" Ran quickly released Dia and made her way to the couch.

"The heart will tell all when the time is right." Dia said, returning to her room once again.

"Are we gonna die?" Su asked panicking slightly.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? Its as obvious as Rhythm is stupid." Miki said rolling over to face Ran.

"That doesn't help anything." Ran said.

"What I'm saying is it's really easy to tell you and Daichi like each other!"

"W-W-WHAT!?" Ran screeched.

"Jeez, no need to make me deaf."

"B-But that doesn't make sense!" Ran said pacing around the room.

"Do I have to spell it out for ya? D-A-I-C-H-I L-I-K-"

"You don't have to be so snarky," Ran muttered.

"Ya, well fuck you, I'm tired and you're to frickin' stupid to see Daichi likes you." Miki said as she sat up, crossing her arms.

"Sorry if I'm a little shocked, I wouldn't expect my sister to lie and then be a bitch about it." Ran said.

"Where the hell did that come from! I'm not lying!" Miki said standing up.

"Miki I've been friends with Daichi since forever! I think I would know who he likes and what not."

"He's my friend too! And you're my sister so I think I would know you pretty well!"

"Please, you're only friends are Yoru and Iru!"

"Shut up!"

"And how can you talk to me about love when you fail at your own love life!" Ran said.

"Will you shut up! I don't need this crap!" Miki fumed. She quickly stomped off to her room, slamming the door.

Ran turned around to see her parents watching from the doorway, having just gotten back from work.

"Ran, wha-"

"Game went fine, we one. I'm tired so I'm going to go sleep now." And with that Ran left leaving two shocked parents.

"Am I gonna die from dorky love fumes?" Su asked nervously.

"Oh Su, I don't even want to know." Their mother said. "Go to bed."

"Okay," Su skipped off to her room as their dad turned towards their mom.

"Teenagers,"

* * *

**So once again I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost...two and a half months? I promise to try to update sooner, school has just been a bit much and now the years almost over. I might not update for another 2 weeks at the least since finals are coming up. I hope you liked the chapter! Stuff is actually happening in the plot this time! YAY NO MORE FILLERS!**

**So please review/follow/favorite/comment/idea/rate/dont hate**


End file.
